Is This Love?
by jacketrox
Summary: Jack and Juliet are finally expressing their feelings towards each other when Juliet overhears Kate talking about how Jack confessed his love for her. They get off the island but does their romance advance, or last?
1. His Return

Chapter 1

Who knows how many hours have flown by but Juliet is still sitting in the same spot and with the same people she has been with since that last conversation with Jack, in which they told him everybody was safe. Juliet had been listening to the exchange of words between the five men, rarely showing any sign of interest.  
"I'm sure she's fine Sawyer, Jack would not let anything happen to Kate… to anyone."  
"Yeah dude, don't worry, Sun, Claire, all of em, they're all safe with Jack."  
Juliet smiled to herself, thinking about how this distinct circle of people around a small fire could fight and argue all night about so many different things, but when it came to Jack they all agreed that around him they were safe, and that he was a hero.  
"What are you smiling at Barbie?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're thinking bout the Doc huh?"  
"What? No."  
"She's lying." Whispered Sayid with a sly smile on his face.  
Just as they were all about to start a new conversation probably regarding her relationship with Jack, a big yellow dog jumped out of the bushes.  
"Vincent!" yelled Hurly with excitement.  
They all got up, apparently the dogs arrival signaled the arrival of the survivors as well.  
The next figures were Danielle and Alex dragging along Ben, Juliet gasped at the sight of Bens bruised and cut face, she looked away from Ben and scanned the rest of the faces for Jacks. She was now standing all alone in front of the fire, her heart pounding as if it were trying to escape the confines of her chest, and her eyes involuntarily welling with tears at the sight of so many unfamiliar faces approaching but Jacks no where to be seen.  
Her hands were tightly hidden behind her back, her knuckles now white started to tremble as the last person she saw walk out of the trees was Kate. She watched an ecstatic Sawyer run to Kate and embrace her tightly in his arms. Two single tears rolled down her pale cheek and she quickly brushed them away, making sure nobody saw her. She sat back down on the sand and only looked up when she felt someone approach her. Hurly.  
"Hey, um, Jack's looking for you at your tent."  
She quickly got up with a smile on her, her eyes sparkling with water.  
She ran but stopped once she saw him heading her way, their eyes locked with each others, their smiles mutually letting them know how they felt, it wasn't love, maybe it was just infatuation, but there was something there, something more than just friendship.  
They both walked up to each other the rest of the way, slowly and shyly, both of them trying not to let their emotion seep and overpower them. They stood in front of each other, her long thin fingers playing with the sleeve of his shirt, his hands finding a way to the small of her back. He pulled her into him and returned the kiss she had given him earlier. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he pulled her in tighter. Dismissing the looks of everybody and anybody around them. Their lips parted with a pop, their taste buds craving more of the much needed sweetness they both found in each other.  
"You scared the hell out of me Jack."  
They both laughed and she hid her crying eyes in the crook of his neck.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"I was so worried, but now I'm happy." She replied in between sobs. Jack secretly indulged the thought that she had been waiting for him to arrive safely, for her.  
"So these are tears of joy?"  
He asked sweetly leaving butterfly kisses down her angelic face.   
"Yeah." She tucked her face in deeper shamefully regretting breaking down, knowing everybody would know, and knowing Ben was probably watching.  
Jack pulled away and held her face in his hands, kissing her once more.  
"I wouldn't want to see you sad." They both chuckled and he dried her tears. Grabbed her hand and led her to his tent, or was it their tent now?


	2. Sandra Dee

Chapter 2  
"Once I step out of this tent all eyes will be on me. Everyone will be wondering why I spent all night in Jacks tent and what exactly we were doing? I'm sure everybody has an idea, an insinuation. But they're all wrong, if only they knew that we were so tired and so content to just be in each others presence that whatever physical desire we feel for each other last night faded away into comfort and security. Last night in his tent, only the two of us, we felt safe, safe from everybody and everything."  
Juliet grabbed Jacks hand that was tightly tucked into her stomach, she withered out of his side and held her head up on one hand, she spent a few minutes analyzing his face, nice strong features, the kind she would like her children to have.  
"What am I thinking? Children? Yeah right Juliet, snap out it woman!"  
She reluctantly got up and walked past all the judgmental stares that were following her every move. She wanted to fix herself and Jack some breakfast, maybe take a bath, but without Jack by her side she didn't feel at ease enough to prance around eating their food and bathing in their water.  
"Only one more day, that's what Jack said last night, tomorrow by this time the Frater will have found us and will be transporting us back home…home."  
Juliet was sitting alone in the sand, just like she had when she was back in Miami, but instead of looking at large majestic buildings, she stared blankly at the endless ocean.  
"I see yours is sleeping too."' Juliets blank stare moved from the ocean to Sawyer, she couldn't help but notice that he was a good looking man, and there was a certain air about him, she liked it. He was just the kind she could have fallen head over heels for before landing in this hell whole of an island.  
"At least being here knocked some sense into me." She thought to herself.  
"Good morning James." Sawyer rolled his eyes at the way she used his real name, he wasn't use to it but he didn't mind her using it, he didn't know why.  
"You look tired…" Juliet chuckled knowing what he implied with that statement.   
"Really? You don't." Sawyer grinned and laughed quietly at her joke.  
"I'm not, but she's still sleeping isn't she?" They both stared silently at each other for a few seconds.  
"Well I'm glad for you James, but nothing happened between Jack and me."   
"What?" Sawyer snickered. "You expect me to believe that you and the good ol' Doc were all alone, in his tent, at night! And nothing happened?"  
"I don't care if you believe or not James, it's the truth."  
"Yeah, sure, Jackass over there is a good guy but he's no saint. How could he not try anything?" Sawyer questioned with a worried look on his face.  
Juliet laughed at his expression and leaned in forward.  
"Why does it worry you so much James?"  
"AHA! See!? Something DID happen! You just don't want to tell me bout it!"  
Juliet laughed and let her back fall back on the soft cool sand.  
"I repeat… nothing happened."  
"Yeah… whatever Sandra Dee."  
"Sandra Dee?"  
"Yeah, you know from the movie Grease." Sawyer went on to singing a song.  
"Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity, wont go to bed till I'm legally wed, I cant, I'm Sandra Dee!"  
"Oh, yes, I remember." Juliet started giggling, giving into his charm. He noticed she was loosening up and decided to go further, he got up and started dancing around while singing the song, apparently impersonating Juliet.  
"I don't drink, I swear! I don't die my hair!"  
Juliet was now laughing hysterically, holding her chest with one hand and keeping herself up with the other, she watched Sawyer skip around her, whipping his hair and playing with the blonde tresses falling in his face.  
"Jack! Jack! Let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me!"  
As Sawyer gyrated his hips at a very impressed Juliet, Jack stepped out of his tent and stared blankly at the scene of the woman he cared for…a lot, having fun and enjoying spending time with Sawyer.  
"Out of everybody, Sawyer!" He screamed in his head.


	3. We're Leaving

Chapter 3

Juliet noticed Sawyers smile die and turn into a grin. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack walking their way, his eyes were darker than she had ever seen him, every step he took towards her made her insides melt, and just looking at his face early in the morning made her cheeks light up into a very special crimson.  
"Here comes Romeo."  
Juliet looked up at Sawyer but returned her gaze to Jack. He was now walking towards them with a smile on his face, it didn't seem like a very sincere smile, but it was there.  
"Mornin' Doc, bet you had a good night."  
Jack unlike Juliet didn't notice the sarcasm in Sawyers voice and answered honestly.  
"Best night I've ever had on this island."  
Sawyer looked down at Juliet who avoided his eyes and answered mockingly.  
"Bet it was…" With that Sawyer turned his back on the new couple and headed into his own tent, hoping to find Kate wide awake.  
Jack watched Sawyer disappear into the small tent and he got down on his knees in front of Juliet who was now in the same position as he.  
He grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead, taking the time he was afraid he might not have later. She enjoyed every second of his affection and wanted to express the same for him, but right now his eyes were dark and distant, and she noticed.  
"Are you ok Jules?"   
"Yes Jack, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know, Sawyer can be a prick sometimes."  
A childish smile spread across her face and he loosened his grip on her palms, hoping it would soon disappear.  
"James was actually quite pleasant this morning."   
Jack smiled and reassured himself that Sawyer loved Kate. Juliet detected a little resentment, a little hurt in him and she softly curled into him, his stubble softly scraping the top of her head as she laid one slow kiss on his neck.  
"Guess what."  
"What Jack?"  
"The men from the Frater called me, they might make it here tonight."  
Juliet felt her heart sink.  
"What?"  
Jack analyzed every faint line on her face, every beam glistening off her blonde locks, every shade of her stunning eyes, wanting to keep this mental picture of her forever.  
She threw her self on top of him laughing and crying at the same time, not thinking about what the people around them thought, not caring about Ben.  
………

Jack held Juliet in his arms, ever so often stroking her hair, her arms,   
Kissing her in hopes of it lasting forever. He knew that what was running though her mind was her sister, her nephew, returning to Miami as soon as possible and recuperating all the time lost with them. But he couldn't help wondering what would happen between them, they had just expressed their feelings yesterday, would she even want to keep seeing him? Or would she want to forget him along with every memory of this island?  
"Juliet?"  
"Yes Jack?"   
"Are you hungry?"  
"Not really, but you know what I would love?"  
"What?"  
"A shower." She grinned at him and he planted a fast kiss on her lips.  
"Then a shower it is." He got up and grabbed her hand, showing her off to the rest of the people who were packed and ready to go, some had prepared bags of clothes, others still had their "valuables" but not Jack, all he was taking back home with him was Juliet, or at least he hoped he would. He had decided he would bring up the topic later tonight on the boat.  
Juliet ran to her tent and grabbed a towel she had brought with her from her "house", all she had brought was a towel, an extra change of clothes, and a picture of her and her sister, she ran her finger over the photograph and smiled. Grabbed her towel and left.  
On her walk back to Jacks tent she remembered she had forgotten her extra change of clothes and turned back around, as she passed the kitchen area she took notice of Kate and Sun engaged in a deep conversation and without trying to perceive anything she heard one simple sentence that stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"Jack told you he loved you!?"  
"Shhh, don't be so loud Sun, people might hear you. He told me yesterday."   
"What are you going to do Kate? Do you love him?"  
Juliet stood in the same position for a few seconds, thought about what she heard, thought about her feelings, and she came to the decision that once again she had been fooled.  
Instead of crying, or running to Jack rampaging about how he hurt her and caused her pain, she thought she would play along, if it was just… "fun" that he wanted from her, well, she wanted it too. She grabbed her things and returned to Jacks tent holding her things in one hand and her other empty hand waiting for his.  
Their walk to the water fall was quiet, he thought it was calm and peaceful, but what he didn't know was that Juliet was mad out of her mind.  
"Well here we are."  
Juliet feigned a smile and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra that matched Jacks craving eyes. Within two minutes they were both swimming around laughing and flirting. Juliet had forgotten the words that pierced through her earlier and once again found herself falling deeper in love with Jack. Jack swam to Juliet and pinned her against the water falls cave wall, fed her a deep kiss and his hands started roaming her exposed skin.  
"Jack, Jack, I can't"  
Jack grunted into her chest but pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what took over me."  
Juliet was tangled in a web of thoughts.  
"So what if he loves Kate? I'm getting off this island because of him. He saved my life. He's a good, sweet, perfect man. Oh my! Why am I falling for him?"  
"Juliet, really I'm sorry, I … I"  
"Jack, stop, you don't have to apologize for anything, I want it, I really do, I just… I"  
…………

"Should I tell him I heard Kate talking to Sun? No, I can't. What do I expect him to say? I can't expect him to forget the woman he has spent almost all his time with here on this island.


	4. Don't Let Go

Juliet shook his grip off her wrist and started to walk away, heading to no place in particular.

"Juliet! What did I do? Please talk to me."

Juliet felt his voice break and it tore her insides apart, she turned around and walked up to him, not necessarily fast but not slow either, they were swift decisive steps.

She cupped his cheeks in her palms and ran her finger slowly over the succulent rim of his lips. They shared a kiss and without exchanging another word she walked him to the closest hydra she knew, for the second time in her life giving into her desires without caring about the consequences.

……….

They clung to each for what seemed hours, pleased with the thought of each other, and with the thought that soon they'd be home.

"Juliet?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"What's going to happen between us after today? Back home in the real world?"

Her mind was a blank slate, she admitted to herself that she had been thinking about it previously, but after she heard the conversation between the two women back at camp, the idea of a serious relationship had flown right out of her mind. About a minute passed and this wasn't such a good sign for Jack, he slid his arms from underneath her, sat up, and cupped his face in his hands. Juliet lay flatly on the steel table looking up at Jack who now seemed upset.

"This is all a show" She thought. "He wants me to think he cares, he doesn't realize I can take blow, I've taken quite a few before."

He looked down at her and found the old cold blue eyes he had forgotten, the look that made him feel as if he was in a labyrinth of emotions and thoughts, those unreadable freezing cold blue eyes. He jumped off the metal table and began dressing himself, making sure he didn't look her in the eyes. She watched him and reassured herself every few seconds that it really was all a scam, that he didn't care for her because he loved Kate. He had told Kate himself, just a couple of days back.

"Jack? Are you upset?"

"No."

Juliet felt the tension overpowering the room and was embarrassed when she realized she was still lying down on the metal surface of the table completely undressed and exposed.

She got up and reached for her clothes. Just as she reached for her bra hanging off a light pink crib he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, frightening her for a slight second before she found his eyes.

"Jack, your hurting me." Jack loosened his strong grip on her wrist and stepped back.

"I'm hurting you? IM hurting YOU?"

Juliet didn't know what he was getting at, she covered her bare chest with her arms and looked down at the floor.

"Look at me Juliet."

"What Jack?"

"What did I do wrong? What happened?  
"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"Really? So you haven't been acting strange at all?"

She knew he was right, she had been acting differently.

"How am I supposed to know what happened and try to fix it if you won't talk to me Juliet?"

"You don't, there's nothing for you to know, much less to fix."

Juliet turned around and started getting dressed, he watched her confused and running through every second he had spent with her, maybe if he remembered he would figure it out.

"We should be walking back to the beach Jack, people will start wondering where we are and it's getting dark out."

He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, walking in front of her, shielding her from any danger lurking outside in the jungle.

"Was this a part of your plan?"

"What's that Jack?"

"Making me believe you care about me, sleeping with me, and then…"

He didn't continue and she was scared to hear the rest.

"You know, I'm not really sure Jack."

He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if Ben had this planned, he never told me about it, but why else would he put me in charge of you?" He was puzzled, he scrunched up his forehead and looked down at the patchy floor.

"What Jack?"

"Why would Ben want that?"

"There are many things you don't know Jack, about me, about Ben, about the crazy way we all act when we are put together."

"I asked you a simple question Juliet, not a speech. Was or was this not planned."

Juliet picked up on the angry tone coming from this man she perceived as calm and collected. She herself was picking up the tone.

"No Jack, and if it was, I did not know about it."

There was a sudden rustling in some nearby bushes and Jack jumped in front of Juliet, lacing his arm around her guarding her from whatever was causing the movement.

A young polar bear trotted out from behind the bushes and Jack stepped back pushing Juliet with him.

"It's a baby bear Jack."

"The mother must be nearby, lets go…"

Just as Juliet rolled his eyes at him and took three steps back there was loud noise and this time a massive bear appeared, exposing its large white teeth and reaching for them with its long sharp claws.

"NOW!"

Jacks rough hands once again grabbed her arm and pulled her away with him. They ran without stopping until they reached the familiar crowd of people, and the familiar view of the ocean. They fell to the sand with their knees and caught their breath, by the time their breathing was back to normal, once their breathing was back to normal Juliet looked at Jack and saw he was scanning her for any scratches or cuts. She saw the note of concern in his eyes and in that moment she decided that even if he did love Kate, she would slowly make him love her. She looked into his eyes, and what would have been a perfectly romantic occasion was turned into a humorous one once she started laughing. Soon they were both laughing and giggling on their backs, on the sand.

The previous argument had faded and gain they felt linked at the souls.

The joy and laughter dimmed into a nerve breaking silence. Jack stared at her beautiful profile and couldn't help smiling.

"I'm like a teenage boy again, fooled and stupid."

Juliet turned to face him and smiled at his boyish grin.

"What are you thinking Jack?"

"I'm thinking about that damn ship and when it's gonna be here."

They both chuckled and once again looked up at the starry sky.

"What are you thinking?"

"My mind is telling me to forget it, to forget you."

Jacks heart skipped a beat and he looked at her for a second, turning when she faced him.

"That's what your thinking, but what are you feeling?"

"Don't let go."


	5. Talk?

"Hey! Hey dudes! Where have you been!?" An agitated Hurly approached Jack and Juliet who were still lying on the sand, to him it seemed like they were having a moment, but he needed to talk to them. Jack and Juliet got up and walked to meet Hurly the rest of the way. Jack walked ahead of Juliet and stopped in front of Hurly.

"What is it Hurly?"

"We've been looking for you all day."

Jack shot a mischievous glance at Juliet and then answered Hurly.

"Sorry, we have been pretty busy all day."

"Yeah dudes…whatever."

"The people on that ship, the Freiter, they phoned in about an hour ago saying, they'd be here tonight."

Juliet walked up next to Jack.

"Really!? Tonigh!?"

"Yeah dudes, but there's one problem."

Jacks forehead scrunched up and he stepped forward.

"What is it?"

"Claire left."

"What? Left? Left where?"

"I don't know Jack, you know how she got when we told her about Charlie's death, it's been hard on all of us, I mean, Charlie was my best friend, but her and Charlie, were very close."

"Yeah I know, Is anyone looking for her?"

"Desmond, Kate, and Sawyer."

"When did she leave?"

"About two hours ago."

"Ok, that's not that long ago, Kate should have been able to track her down and catch up to her, they're bringing her back Hurly don't worry."

Jack turned around and was walking towards his tent when Hurly stopped him.

"She left Aaron Jack, and she left a note that if anything happened to her, she wanted Aaron to be with you."

Jack stood still for a few seconds, he lifted his eyes and met Hurlys, smiled and walked away

…..

"What are you going to do Jack?"

"About what?"

"About Claire."

"Claire is coming back Juliet, and if she doesn't, then, Aaron stays with me, just like she wanted."

Juliet smiled and grabbed his hand, she kissed his fingers which were now turning familiar to her, they still had her scent on them, and she loved the feel of his skin on hers.

Juliet led Jacks hand to the small of her back just as he was about to kiss her Sayid stepped into the tent, Kate right next to him.

"Oh my, we're sorry."

Jack and Juliet weakly let go of each other and smiled at the two intruders.

"We just wanted to let you know Jack that Claire is back, and she was only looking for Charlie."

"Oh ok Sayid, thank you, I'm going to go see her in a minute."

Sayid smiled artfully and headed out.

"Proceed."

Jack and Juliet grinned at each other and she sat on his bed.

"I can't wait till I get home. I'm going to see my sister, my beautiful sister! And meet my nephew, Julian."

"Julian?"  
"Yes, my sister named him after me."

"I didn't know that. Why?"

Juliet grinned and thought of a subtle way to answer his question.

"Because I impregnated her Jack."

Jack smiled, and grabbed her hand in his.

"You know how you said earlier, that there are many things I don't know about you?"

"Yes."

"I think we have enough time to talk about them now."

Juliet laughed and fell into his chest.

"Yeah, I think we do."


	6. I'm Scared

"What would you like to know about me doctor?"

"Hmmm, doctor, I like the way you say that."

Juliet giggled into his chest and lifted her eyes to meet his questioning eyes.

"What is it Jack?"

"Nothing."

Juliet smiled and let her head rest on his burly chest.

"Ask me whatever you want Jack, I'll answer your questions the best I can."

Jack took a few seconds to think about something.

"I want to know who you are Juliet."

"I want to know who you are too."

"Ok, let's start with your sister and her baby."

..….

"So you were only with that one man, Goodwin?"

"Yes."

"What about Ben?"

Juliet stared into Jacks eyes in disbelief.

"_What does he mean? Did someone tell him about her past relationship with Ben? Maybe he was asking about him as her boss? What else could he be asking?" _

"Well, Ben always expected great things from me, but… I guess I let him down."

"Is that why you two split?"

"Split? What are you talking about?"

"That day in the operating room, when you were down there with Ben, Tom told me you two had history."

"Oh, I hoped you would never know about that."

"Why?"

"Because, it makes me look really bad Jack."

"I'm not going to judge you Juliet."

Juliet looked away from Jack and relived her past silently, to herself, and then she spoke.

"The first few months I was on the island, were great. I was experimenting on things unimaginable; I was creating small miracles everyday. I thought I would change lives someday, for the better of course. But as time passed, those small miracles weren't enough, Ben wanted, no he needed more. Then he planted the whole fertility issue on me, and I was emotionally on the floor. I missed my sister, my friends, and my job, it wasn't rewarding anymore, it was frightening. I needed to find a way off the island, so I figured I would… I would make Ben fall in love with me, and maybe that way he would let me go home."

Jack analyzed her frigid profile and sympathized for her.

"You were only doing what you had to Juliet."

"I'm not done Jack."

"Oh."

"Yeah well it took a few months but supposedly Ben loved me, and to every ones surprise I was desperately in love with him. We never slept together, he respected that. I told him I wanted to wait until we got married someday back home."

"Did you really love him?"

"No Jack."

"I begged him every day to let me go, but he wouldn't. One day I was home alone, and Goodwin passed by to fix my plumbing. He consoled me, I felt like he cared, and things got a little out of control. Ben walked in on Goodwin and I in bed."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, I tried talking to him about it, but he blew it off and never mentioned it again. It was as if him and I were never together. Goodwin moved into my house, and we were together till the day your friend killed him."

"My friend? Who?"

"Ana Lucia"

"Oh, I'm sorry…. Did you love him?"

"I don't know."

Jack hoped to hear a no, but he understood.

"I don't know, and that scares me."

Jack wrapped her in his arms and felt her convulse in his embrace, kissing her head and whispering into her ear that soon they would be home. He framed her virtuous face in his hands and kissed her lightly.

"Don't be scared Juliet, you're a good person. You really are. You're just confused."

"No Jack, I'm not. What scares me is that I was with him for so long, and when I heard about his death I only shed five tears. Five Jack! I slept with this man for two years! He loved me and I was supposed to love him. I'm scared I don't feel anymore Jack, how can I be with a person and then be numb to their death."

Jack held her tighter and reassured her she was doing what she had to do.

"I killed Danny, I let women get pregnant knowing they would die. I betrayed others hoping it would get me off the island."

"Stop Juliet."

"Did you know that I was the one who convinced Michael to go get the four of you."

Jack loosened his grasp on Juliet.

"And I was the one who made sure he killed Ana Lucia."

Jack leaned away from her and held his forehead with his hand, trying to make sense of everything. Tears were streaming down Juliets face and her pretty pink lips were contorted into a frown.

"I thought you didn't care about the mans death?"

"I didn't. I did it for revenge, maybe pleasure**. That's what scares me the most**."


	7. I Love You

Jack was a few feet away now, he looked down at the floor but the blur in his mind was overpowering his vision as well. He just heard Juliets sobs grow louder, he felt his body go weak and his knees bent unwillingly to the floor. Unable to control his movements his face hit the sandy ground followed by a loud thump.

"Jules, what is…?"

Juliets tears fell down harder, but her sobs were now mute.

"Jack, I'm sorry I did this to you. I did it for your own good, you'll understand soon. I swear."

"Wha…"

Jack closed his eyes but kept talking; his speech was now incoherent too.

Juliet made one more attempt of reaching out for him, although he obviously wouldn't hear or even know she uttered another word. He was gone.

"I'm sorry Jack, I lo…"

The three words that many wait their whole lives to hear, the three word that she herself had said a small number of times but each time wrapped in a lie. Those three words that were unintentionally rolling off her tongue ceased once her mind processed what her heart was telling her.

"_If I tell you I love you Jack, I would be lying, I don't want to lie to you again."_

"When you wake up Jack, I'll be there."

To Juliets surprise Jack was still conscious, but to her even greater surprise his response was:

"I luv yo..two."

The last tear rolled down Juliets cheek and fell upon Jacks brow. She kneeled over him and laid one last gentle kiss on his slightly open mouth.

"See you later Jack."

She stood up, and walked out of Jacks tent and wasn't surprised to find a familiar group of others pointing guns and tying the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815.

Luther, one of her old friends, well not really hers, more of Goodwin's approached her.

"Hey Jules,"

"Hello Luther. It's always nice seeing you again."

Luther detected the sarcasm in Juliets voice but he dismissed it like always.

Luther grabbed Juliets wrist and pulled her into him,

"You might want to be nicer to me Jules."

"Now why would I ever want that Luther?"

"I have a feeling were going to be seeing each other a lot more often now, much like before."

"The only reason why I let you hang around my house back then Luther was because of Goodwin, so no, it will not be like before."

Juliet snapped her wrist out of his rough hand and disregarded the flash of pain that ran through her arm.

"Be careful with him, he gets hurt, I'm personally coming after you Luther."

Luther chuckled and widened his eyes.

"I would never hurt your new boyfriend Julie. He's too important to Ben."

Juliet turned her back on the husky male and walked in the direction where they had everyone tied up. Heading in Sayids direction.

He was tied up and laid on his stomach, signs of a struggle streaming down his face.

She ran to his side and shielded him from the next blow that was heading towards his head.

"Stop! Stop Mark!"

"Get out of the way Juliet! He hit me!"

"I don't care Mark! We agreed no one would get hurt!"

The young boy let the thick stick fall from his finger tips and he looked down at the floor shamefully.

"Yes mam."

"Besides he has the communication device on him."

Juliet spun Sayid around and was greeted by his wide open eyes.

"I'm sorry Sayid. But I'm doing what's best for everybody right now."

Juliet stuck her hand down his large pocket and pulled out transmitter.

"Here we are… Where is Ben?"


	8. Luther

"Good job Juliet, to be honest I doubted your ability to do it."

"Why would you doubt it Ben? After all it is what's getting me off this island right?"

Ben stared deeply into Juliets eyes.

"Of course, I intend on keeping my word Juliet."

Juliet turned around and was heading towards the boat near the shore that held Jacks unconscious body.

"You just continue amazing me Juliet, everybody honestly believed you loved him, you proved you could fool me twice."

Juliet stopped only long enough to hear Ben, she didn't turn back and she didn't let it get to her, she kept walking and sat next to Jack, running her hand by his forehead, she placed his head on her thigh and motioned for Luther to take them home.

Fifteen minutes into the trip Luther interrupted Juliet who was mesmerized and convinced she could and would learn by heart every detail of Jacks handsome face.

"So did Ben tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Luther rested his vision on Jack.

"Forget it Jules, It's not my place."

"Really? It's not your place?"

"What's the matter Julie? You still mad at me about what happened last time?"

Juliet rolled her eyes at looked out at the sea, it seemed endless, then she looked down at Jacks resting contour.

"_I'm not mad, I'm just sorry."_

"No Luther, I'm not mad, I'm not mad at all."

Luther noted the way Juliets eyes scanned the man lying on her.

"_I'm sure she's not mad because it led to this .It led to her and this man. I can't wait to see her face when she sees what's waiting for her back home. "_

"I'm not mad Luther, I'm just sad you did that to your friend."

"Do you know why I did it Jules?"

Juliet took a second to think about it.

"_I have an idea of why you did it."_

"No Luther, and I don't care why you did it, then yes, I would have loved to know your train of thought, but I don't care anymore."

"Why him Juliet?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose Goodwin? When I was always the one there for you, in every way."

Juliet felt tense, why did she have to open her big mouth, she should have ignored him right from the beginning.

"Because…"

She didn't know what to say, the confusion in her eyes was obvious.

"I'm smart, I'm respected, hell I was one of the happiest most eligible bachelors on the island until you got here and ruined everything."

"Excuse me? I ruined everything?"

"Yes you, you and you long blonde hair, your gorgeous blue eyes, your sweet way of talking…"

"Stop Luther."

"No, I'm not going to stop, it's true, you ruined everything for me Juliet."

"Stop."

"I had no idea what love was, and I didn't care! I didn't care!"

"I'm sorry Luther! But I picked Goodwin, and I can't change that now, I wouldn't"

There was a long silence, each drowning in their thoughts.

"Well Julie, you picked Goodwin last time. Who will you choose this time?"

"What?"

"Goodwin isn't dead Juliet, his death, it was all a lie to hurt you, but it didn't work."

Juliet didn't believe him, he was lying.

"Ana Lucia stabbed Goodwin, but we reached him on time, he was saved. Ben transferred to another island, Ben told Goodwin that… well… you know. So Goodwin had no reason to come back home. Bens plan lapsed when Amelia went to the island and told Goodwin we had lied to him about you, he's back home Juliet, and he cant wait to see you."

Juliet looked down at Jack and let the information sink in.

"Why? Why would Ben do that?"

"We all know about Ben, Goodwin, and you. This was the perfect opportunity for Ben to get even with you two. He knew Goodwin loved you, he knew he would die without you, as for you we all thought the same but were proved wrong by your reaction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were not stupid Julie, we see the way you are with Jack."

"It's my job."

"No Juliet, you know it's not anymore."

"_Goodwin? Back home? I missed him, but…I didn't really care."_

"Last time it was Luther vs. Goodwin… this time its Goodwin vs. Sheppard, who will it be Julie?"

Juliet stared blankly into his eyes.

"_I don't know." _


	9. I Brought You Wth Me

"Where is Jack!?"

Juliet stood in between the two cages, one containing the men, and the other containing the women. They seemed like sardines all pressed together, she scanned the women's cage for Claire, but the same voice would reach out to her.

"_God Kate, just give it up. He's fine."_

"Where is Jack Juliet!? What did you do to him!?"

Juliet continued ignoring the small woman and kept inspecting both cages now.

Ben was standing in the center of the two cages watching Juliet.

The same people were screaming at Juliet, asking about Jack, demanding an answer to why she would do this to them. Juliet turned to Ben and stood next to him.

"We have everyone?"

"I think so Ben, and if we don't, then we only left the insignificant ones."

"Nobody is insignificant Juliet. I gave you specific orders to gather EVERYONE."

"We have the main ones Ben, I don't know everyone. But if Annie and her people find the other ones, she'll kill them, just like she almost killed me. So yes, they are insignificant."

Ben stared at her, accepting that she was right. When he nodded in response Juliet took it as an initiative.

"Now, get all the women out of the cage except for Austen…it's gonna be a cold night."

"And where exactly do you plan to put them?"

"Goodwin's old house still has the bars I recall?"

"Yes."

"Then that's the perfect place, stick them all in there, lock the bars outside and I'll go talk to them later."

"How will you get in Juliet, only I have the keys."

"No Ben, that's what you thought."

As Juliet started to walk back to her house Kate yelled out once more.

"Juliet! Where's Jack!?"

……

"_I'll come back to t he cages later… yeah… I won't tell them my plan but maybe I'll ease their minds for a while longer. I wonder if Jack is awake. I doubt it, that drug takes a long time to take affect but it also takes a long time to wear out. When he wakes up it's gonna be hell, the first thing he is gonna do is ask for his friends, for Kate…then he'll try to run away. I hope he listens to me, he probably will. Just a few more days and I'll be home."_

Juliet opened her front door and found Goodwin sitting on her couch.

They stared at each other for what seemed hours, approaching each other slowly, almost disbelievingly, as if they would disappear to the touch.

"Jules?"

"Goodwin…I thought you…"

"Yeah, I know."

They hugged each other for a long time, Goodwin's tears rolling onto Juliet's dry face.

Just as Goodwin was about to go in for a kiss he had dreamt of for so long a noise was heard from her room. Juliet turned her head towards the hallway and squirmed out of his arms.

"Jack."

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

Goodwin watched Juliet run to her room and open the door.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jack had rolled out of her bed and fallen onto the floor.

"Uhhh, yea… yeah. I'm fine. Where are we?"

Juliet helped Jack get up and sit back on the bed, she positioned herself in between his legs forgetting Goodwin's presence all too soon.

"We are in my room Jack."  
"What?"

"I brought all of you back to the village."

Jack was confused like never before.

"You lied to me?"

"Yes... well no. Jack I did what was best for everybody."

"No Juliet! We were gonna get rescued!"

Jack couldn't help but let their foreheads touch, he dropped his head and looked for her support. Although this woman had lied to him, she was all he had right now, and he wanted to believe that she was right, and that everything would work out. He knew himself and he knew he would end up leaving, or he would storm out in a huge argument, but he wanted to hear her explanation first, he wanted to be fooled into believing her again, at least a while longer. Juliet wrapped her arms around his waist and let their lips meet, there was no kiss, but they were touching.

"I have a plan Jack, I swear, I'm getting us off this island."

Jack was ready to face the real world. He pulled away and pushed her off of him.

She didn't try to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Let's hear your plan Juliet."

……


	10. Torn Between Two Lovers

Goodwin walked in just in time to watch the faint kiss being shared by Juliet and the man sitting on her bed, the side he use to sleep in. Their lips separated and Goodwin felt the anger and pain bubbling inside him.

"Let's hear your plan Juliet."

Goodwin stood at the door frame, watching as the woman he loved, obviously heartbroken, begged this man for forgiveness. Goodwin looked down at the floor, he searched the small table next to the bed for an old picture that use to lay there, an old picture of him and Juliet on their last anniversary… it was gone, it was replaced by a large file, with the name Sheppard written on it. He turned away and as he walked out he heard a dim cry for his name.

"Wait, don't go!"

Juliet appeared from her room once more, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Filling the crook of his neck with her face, he smelled her hair, savoring every second, his hands roamed the familiar path of her lower back. He pulled her out of him gently and kissed her chin. Juliet chuckled and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"I missed those."

"I missed em too Julie."

He let her go and stepped back.

"Who is that in your room?"

"That's Jack, Jack Sheppard, when you left, Ben asked me to be in charge of breaking him."

"Oh."

Juliet searched for his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Did something happen between you two Jules?"

Juliet's eyes fixed on his and she held his hand a little tighter.

"Yeah."

Goodwin's hand escaped Juliets hold and he looked away from her.

"Is there still something going on?"

Juliet didn't know the answer. He had given her a minute to be with Goodwin but she had to go back to him, she doubted he would take her back now, after lying to him and kidnapping him and his people, but you never know with Jack. He might. She also wasn't sure wether she wanted to be with Jack or Goodwin, Jack was… indescribable, her heart raced at the mention of his name, but Goodwin was familiar, he was…he was everything she knew for two years.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just give me a few days, I'll look for you."

"A few days for what Juliet? To think about your choices?"

"Don't say it like that, it's just, I don't know what to do. Please Just give me a day or two."

Goodwin's heart was broken and he wanted nothing more than to leave her house and erase her out of his memory, but he couldn't, no one could.

Juliet walked back to her room and sat next to Jack.

"Who is that man?"

"That's Goodwin?"

Jack chuckled and Juliet's heart sank a little deeper, it was his hurt, painful chuckle. She hated it.

"You lied to me about him to?"

"No Jack, I really was told he had died, I just found out the truth today."

He created a little more distance between them and faced her.

"I don't know whether you're lying to me, or telling me the truth."

She knew he was right so she preferred to avoid his gaze.

"I know that you don't trust me anymore Jack, your right not to, I… I understand. But I'm sorry, and I'm not lying to you when I say that."

Jacks head was filled with questions, questions regarding the kidnapping, the reason to the kidnapping, her plan, the whereabouts of his friends, them, and the arrival of her ex.

Without the need of him asking, she started explaining.

"These people coming Jack, the people on the Freiter. They're not who you think they are. They're not here to save you, or me, they're here for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, the woman in charge of finding this island is named Anne; she's an old friend of Bens. Many of us think they have a history but we don't know, Ben has never admitted to it, the only thing he ever mentions about her is how they use to be childhood friends and then everything went wrong. Supposedly he did something for her own good, to keep her from harms way but she didn't understand that, and now she lives her life seeking this island and seeking revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"We don't know. Whatever it is she is really determined, she found the island once already, when I was with Ben. She captured me and held me hostage for five days, she ranted about how he would hurt me just like he had done with her, and how everything I loved would die around him."

"How did you get away?"

"Goodwin, Ethan, and Luther saved me."

"How?"

"They went and bargained for me. Luther ended up taking my place. Then he led her to Jacobs, and that is all we know, that was the last I had heard of Anne until now."

Jack thought for a few minutes.

"You're not lying?"

"I'm not, I swear."

"You said you were getting us off this island, how?"

"Ben promised me that if I went through with this, betraying you and kidnapping your friends, he would let me go home, I'm supposed to go home tomorrow night at seven."

"Oh."

Jacks eyes scanned the floor and all the question that were haunting him before faded away into thoughts of her leaving this island…without him.

"Well, I'm glad you're leaving Juliet. You deserve it. I hope you live a hap…"

Juliet interrupted him, she was back on her knees and in between his legs again. Cupping his face in her hands.

"No Jack, I'm not leaving without you. That day at the cages, we said we were leaving together, we still are."

"Juliet I'm not leaving without my friends."

"I know that too Jack, that's why I have a plan."

Jack didn't know whether he should trust her, but if she was lying to him, he was falling for it all over again.

"What is it?"

Juliet smiled, knowing he believed her. He trusted her again. Well maybe it wasn't trust, but it would get there someday.

I have the transmitter; I never gave it to Ben. We'll send them a message telling Anne to go to the caves, she knows where they are, we'll tell her she needs to be alone, and that Ben will be there waiting for her. Instead of Ben waiting for her, It will be you and me."

"She'll never fall for it. She wouldn't go alone."

"Yes she would, the only person she seeks revenge on is Ben, and she is not scared of him, Ben has a soft spot for her, if he didn't, he would have killed her already. If she thinks it's only Ben she'll go."

"Didn't she see Ben last time?"

"No, Ben gave specific orders that she couldn't be harmed."

"Ok then... keep going."

"We'll kidnap her, drag her through the island and back here. I'm going to try and get those drugs I used on you."

Jack frowned at her and laughed a little. She laughed back.

"We'll keep her here with us, I'll call Ben, bring him in, and threaten him."

"Threaten?"

"Either he lets us ALL leave within three days, or I kill Anne. I'll bring Anne on the last trip with us, I throw her out at sea, he can get her there."

"What if he sais no?"

"Then I kill his Annie ."

Jack was surprised by her answer, but he quickly realized he shouldn't be, she's proven she can kill in cold blood, and honestly right now he didn't have a problem with it. His back sank back onto the bed pulling her with him.

"When do we do all of this?"

She stared at him, and held his hand tightly against her chest.

"Tonight, but first I have to go talk to your friends. Wanna come?


	11. The Forgotten Blanket

"Jack!"

Jack and Juliet both approached the cages, stopping once Jack had reached the Kate surrounding Kate.  
"Are you ok Kate?'

Kate brought her hands up to her eyes and sobbed into her palms.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jack."

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Juliet felt the need to interfere.

"Nobody got hurt Jack."

He glanced at her, but insignificantly, his eyes raced back to his prior devotion.

"I'm not hurt Jack."

Jack rested his forehead against the bar, his forehead and Kate's would be touching if it weren't for the rusty bar separating them. Juliet didn't watch, instead she preferred to turn her back on them and look elsewhere, forcing her to think of Goodwin.

"_Maybe I shouldn't make a decision at all, I should just be with Goodwin one last time, I'm leaving anyways, and it would be more of a goodbye, a thank you. Yeah, clearly Jack has made his choice, I'm strictly business now. I'm his ticket out of here."_

"Juliet? Juliet?"

Juliet spun around clumsily adjusting her eyes to the sight of Kate's arms sticking through the bars and clinging to Jacks shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Do we tell her?"

Juliet gazed down at the mess of a woman in front of her and tilted her head to the side a little, a smile spreading across her face, just the way she did to Sawyer that day in the runway.

"No Jack."

"Tell me what?"

Juliet once again felt like Jack was on HER team, it was them against everyone else.

"You'll know soon."

Jack faced Juliet and asked about the rest of the women.

"I took them to Goodwin's old house, it's barred, and they'll keep warm in there, it's going to be a cold night."

"What about Kate?"

"I'll bring her a blanket."

"Why can't you take her with the rest of the women?"

Juliet gave Jack a look that made him laugh.

"Yeah, I know."

Kate was bewildered, she was cold, hungry, and mad.

"What?"

Juliet looked at Kate.

"Everybody knows you cause too much trouble Kate, it's better if you just stay here… alone."

Kate's eyes turned glossy, her famous confused look overtook her face.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"Kate, I'm doing what's best, trust me."

Sayid and the rest of the men had already started yelling at Jack from the other cage.

Accusing him of being a traitor.

"Jack, go talk to them."

"No."

Jack grabbed Juliets arm and pushed her out of sight from the cages and the cameras.

"Lets go Juliet."

Juliet walked ahead of him and took him to Goodwin's old house. They spent a few minutes there, the women detested Juliet but they still trusted Jack, and believed him when he said everything would be okay. Juliet waited for Jack outside.

"You didn't tell them about our plan right?"

"No why?"

"Cameras."

"There's cameras in there too?"

Juliet giggled and looked back.

"Yeah, that was Goodwin's old place, I wouldn't be surprised if Ben placed cameras and microphones in there while he put the bars."

"Those bars were to keep him in there?"

"No, I think they were just to keep me out."

…..

Juliet handed Jack a pillow and some blankets. He grabbed them and walked out, each step closer to the door without her calling his name causing his chest to tighten.

"Jack?"

"_Yes! It's about time she stops me. I don't want to sleep alone tonight; I still want her near me, tonight, tomorrow night, and every night after that." _

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Yeah Jules?"

"You wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"_Yes! That's all I've been trying to bring up since I saw that sap in your hallway!"_

Of course Jack wanted to talk, but he didn't want Juliet to know he as too eager, he stood still and silently for a few seconds. They sent the message out tonight, Anne had responded and agreed to be at the caves tomorrow morning at eleven. He wanted to be with her tonight, maybe for the last time. He approached her bed and took a seat in front of her. She smiled at him and put her gently hand over his faultless palms.

"Good. Do you want to start?"

"Not really."

They both chuckled and Juliet took a breath.

"Ok the, I'll start… Remember that day in the jungle you asked me if everything had been planned and I said no?"

"Yeah."

"I lied, everything was planned."

Jack felt hurt.

"_She slept with me because it was her job, she faked it, she faked everything." _

"So you slept with me that day because Ben told you to?"

"Oh no Jack, I was never supposed to sleep with you, in fact that was the one thing they prohibited me from doing. Ben has no idea I had sex with you."

"So then why did you do it?"

"They told me to break you, that I had to make you trust me, believe in me, maybe love me, but … It didn't go as planned, because you did those things to me."

"_Did she just admit she loved me?"_

"You're by far the best thing that has happened to me in the last three years Jack, I'm really thankful, and I care for you so much."

Juliet leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head and pulling her deeper into him.

"_I bet he's thinking of a way to tell me he cares for me too, but as a friend, and that he wants to keep it that way." _

Just as Jack was about to say how he felt, that he cared for her more than he did for anybody in his life right now, she once again interrupted and ruined the moment.

"But, I know you don't feel the same way about me and I'm fine Jack. I mean, maybe it's best if you stick with Kate and I stick with Goodwin."

"What?"

"I know Jack, I know you love her. And maybe I love Goodwin I just haven't realized it yet. Besides were leaving the island, it doesn't matter who I love, were leaving and were going our separate ways, and, and…"

"Stop it Juliet. I do love Kate, but like you would say as a friend. I use to love her but then I met you and, and I realized that I didn't love her, I just thought it was my job to fix her, to be with her."

"Stop it Jack, I heard her telling Sun how you confessed your love to her."

"What? When?"

"The day I slept with you."

Jack understood, that's why she had been acting so strange.

"No Jules, you're confused, I don't feel that way about her. I think I'm falling for you."

"Stop lying to me Jack! Everything sais you love HER! Even your file sais so!"

Jack grabbed the file next to her bed and through it against the wall sending all the papers flying around the room

"I don't care what that file sais Juliet! Ben doesn't know how I feel! He doesn't even know were together and you believe the crap he writes!"

"Jack, calm down, people will hear you."

"I don't care who hears me! Ben could come stand next to the god damn window for all I care!"

He walked over to the window in front of her bed and slammed the window open.

Juliet got up and wrapped his arms around his neck, he reluctantly gave in and surrendered into her arms.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to upset you, I want you to be happy."

Jack led his lips to hers and let out every emotion he had been feeling in that one special kiss, her tears mingling with the sweet taste of his mouth, his hands strayed through her body, sliding under the large shirt she had been wearing, tweaking skin, and letting the breeze that blew in rise lewdly up the back of her legs and onto her thighs. She was feeble, her legs were weak and it was as if she was dissolving in his hands.

Juliet managed to part their lips long enough to say the last coherent thing any of them would say that night.

"Damn, I forgot Kates blaket."


	12. No Idea

Juliet awoke to the weak knocks on her door. Without waking Jack she swiftly stepped out of bed, but not without softly kissing his tender lips. He quivered from the breeze entering through her window; it had remained open all night. She slid into a large T-shirt she found in her closet (Goodwin's old shirt), then carefully slithered out of her room and towards the annoying and persistent knocking. Wearing nothing but the old black t-shirt covering half her thighs she opened the door, her eyes opening wide once she saw who was at the door.  
"Goodwin?"  
"Hey, Julie."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I love you Jules, I love you so much I was nervous about seeing you right now, I've missed you so much Juliet."  
Goodwin grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, it took all the strength in the world for Juliet to shift her lips to the side, she didn't understand why but not being able to hold him, and kiss him, it broke her heart, even though she had a half naked man in her bed, in her room right now.  
"Jules? What is it?"  
Juliet let go of him and stepped back up onto the wall, her shirt slightly rising up a few inches.  
"I can't."  
"Can't what?"  
"I can't be with you anymore."  
"What? Julie, don't worry, Ben won't get in the way anymore, I'll actually die before it ever happens again."  
His sexy chuckle sent a shiver down Juliet's thighs and once again she felt herself wrapped in his arms. With Jack in the next room. She allowed herself a few seconds to savor the hug and once again pulled away.  
"No Goodwin, I can't be with you because… I choose Jack."  
Goodwin's world fell on top of him, lying there, in the grass for two hours before they had found him, in agonizing pain, felt like nothing compared to this. His teary eyes looked down at the floor and, he was scared about asking questions, but was even more scared of hearing the answers.  
"Why Jules?"  
"What?"  
"Why? Why do you choose him?"  
Juliet had so many answers for that question, more than 50 flashed across her mind, from meaningful to pointless and dumb, they were all there.  
_"He taught me how to hope again, he likes my toothpicks, and he's great in bed."_  
Juliet had remained silent for some time now, she was snapped out of her blank state once Goodwin asked her again.  
"Because, I think I love him."  
Evidently that wasn't the reason he was asking, he wanted to know more, more facts more details, his questioning eyes told her so.  
"When you were gone, I was all alone Goodwin."  
They were both sitting across from each other now, he reached for her hands and held them in his.  
"But I'm back Julie, and I'm not leaving you again."  
"It's too late."  
"Why?"  
"He taught me how to trust again, how to hope, all my lost illusions, they're back because of him."  
_"This has to be a nightmare, this isn't my Julie saying all these things, how am I supposed to stop loving her. How? I learned how to love because of her, she's everything I know. It's impossible." _  
"Goodwin, just please, go. Please."  
"Go and do what Jules? Go and forget you, stop loving you?"  
Juliet got up off her chair, worried that Jack would wake up soon.  
"Yes."  
He chuckled again but this time tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that's impossible."  
He was up now as well, and pacing around her living room like a mad man.  
_"What am I doing? What do I do? I don't know what I want or what I should do because I love them both."_He was now starting to get loud and the last thing she wanted was for Jack to wake up and for a fight to break out in her house.  
"Please stop Goodwin, just go."  
"Juliet you know you love me, I can see it.  
"I do Goodwin, I do, but I can't get back with you."  
He was now desperate and irritated he walked up to her and grabbed her two arms roughly.  
"Why?" He shook her but there was still no answer. "Why!"  
"Because I'm in love with him!"  
He let her go and pushed her away.  
"I'm in love! And now that I know what it's like, I wouldn't be able to go back to my old life, or a life without him. That's why."  
"Where is he?"  
The tears that were streaming down Juliet's soft face halted and her eyes were overshadowed by the hatred and resentment she saw in his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"I want to talk to him."  
"No Goodwin. Please, just leave us alone."  
"No, that man is stealing you and I'm not gonna let him."  
"Go away Goodwin."  
"He's here isn't he?"  
She didn't have to speak; her frightened eyes told him he was.  
"He's in your bed… you slept with him?"  
Her eyes were sad, sad and guilty.  
"Does he know that's my shirt?"  
She looked at him and his eyes were the same as hers, if not worse.  
"Call him, right now."  
"For what?"  
"Tell him to come, to show courage, to show his face, and talk to me if he wants your love. Tell him to come and give me my place, I want to meet the man who's robbing me."  
"He's not robbing you Goodwin, he had no idea."  
"I want to see if he would do all the things I've done for you Jules."  
"What have you done?"  
"What have I done? I've always been here for you, always! And that day that crazy woman got you who went to rescue you?"  
"Luther and Ethan went too."  
"Yeah that's true, the three stupid men who were drooling all over you."  
Just go Goodwin, please."  
"I'm not leaving till I talk to him."  
Just as Juliet was about to ask him to leave again, Jack stepped out of her room, in his dark worn out jeans, and the dark green shirt she had washed for him.  
Jacks eyes weren't angry but there was intensity in them that Juliet had never seen.  
His step was fierce, his body tight and muscles slightly bulging from his sleeves.  
"Here I am…what do you want to know?"  
…..

"Leave us alone."  
"No, I'm not going anywhere without Juliet, I had no idea about you, neither did she, they had told her you were dead. When we got together, you were nowhere near the picture."  
"I've always been in t he picture, I was gone for less than three months, how can you possibly get over me, over us, so fast?"  
His question was directed at Juliet this time. She decided not to answer and instead avoided his eyes, slowly approaching Jacks side.  
"I know you love her, and I know what it's like, I know what your feeling."  
"Don't pretend to know how I feel, and don't pretend to feel sorry for me. Do you love her?"  
Jack didn't know the answer to this question yet, it was too soon. He believed he could love her. Goodwin laughed and his eyes looked for Juliet.  
"He doesn't even love you Juliet, you're throwing everything away, and you're in love alone."  
Her eyes were staring straight into Goodwin's, the emotionless exterior that both men had learned to hate from there time with her throwing them off. Jack grabbed her hands and laced their fingers.  
"I'm falling in love with you."  
Goodwin's right leg stepped back searching for strength, the force manifesting in his right fist, he swung it, and Jack and Juliets locked fingers were forcefully separated.


	13. Carrie?

"Are you sure you're ok Jack? It looks pretty swollen."  
Juliets worry towards him was annoying him, it made him feel like if she thought he had gotten beat up, he didn't get beat up.  
"I'm fine Juliet, it was only one punch, I've taken a lot more before and a lot harder too."  
Juliet grinned sensing his uneasiness.  
"I'm just making sure."  
"You should have woken me up, I should have opened the door."  
"For what? To start fighting right from the beginning?"  
"No."  
Juliet grabbed her light jacket on the chair and started walking out.  
"I'm going to go check how he's doing, make sure he got the stitches."  
Jack got up quickly and grabbed her hand.  
"You shouldn't go, ask someone else to do it."  
Juliet felt a little angry that he wouldn't want her to go, but she realized he was right.  
"Your right, I'll tell Amelia."  
"Amelia?"  
"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine, she loves Goodwin."  
"Oh great."  
Juliet saw Jack roll his eyes and she giggled.  
"I'm sure she'll love you two."  
Just as Juliet was hanging up on Amelia she saw Ben walking up to her house.  
"Oh hell."  
She ran to her room shoving Jack out of the way.  
"What is it Juliet?"  
"Ben is coming and all I'm wearing is this shirt. He probably knows about what happened, maybe he heard us last night."  
Jack smiled and motioned for her waist.  
"We weren't THAT loud."  
Juliets girly laugh sank into his chest as he finished accommodating her shirt.  
"I'm talking about the fighting."  
"Oh."  
They had enough time to give each other two soft kisses and then Bens infuriating familiar knocks were heard throughout the small house.  
They both walked out of her room and towards the door, as for her, she didn't care if Ben knew about her and Jack anymore, in fact she wanted him to know, because in less than a few hours her and Jack would have Anne hostage, and that was their ticket out of here.  
"Hello Jack… Juliet."  
Ben's clever smile let them both know he was familiar with what had happened earlier, and probably the previous night as well.  
The couple stepped aside and let the small but powerful man enter the living room, motioning for him to take a seat.  
"How did you sleep Jack?"  
"I slept fine."  
"I'm sure, your friends outside must have had a tough night though. Especially Kate huh?"  
Jack and Juliet both looked at each other, remembering why Juliet had not taken the blanket as promised. Not one ounce of remorse in neither of them.  
Ben had always been uncomfortable with the idea of Juliet with another man, he had hated it when it was Goodwin, but this time it was a feeling much greater than hate, and only because it was Jack.  
_"How can she leave everything she knows, risk everything for this man she practically just met?"_Jack made it his job to find out what he wanted; it would be time to leave soon.  
"Can we help you with something Ben?"  
"We?"  
The duo remained close, as if they had been together all their lives and everyone knew about it.  
"Yeah, We."  
Jack swung his finger between Juliet and him, making it very clear.  
Ben's eyes took a wider, more round and defined shape, as he searched for an answer.  
"No, I just need Juliet."  
"Well Juliet and I have plans Ben."  
"Yeah Ben, I'm sorry, I told Jack we would go into the jungle searching for the few people we left behind."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said no Jack, it's too dangerous."  
"I'm not asking for your permission Ben."  
"You can go alone, but you're not taking Juliet with you."  
_"I don't know what I'd do if something happens to Juliet, last time she got captured I thought I would die."_  
"I'm not asking for your permission either Ben."  
The three adults stared intently into each others eyes.  
"As you two wish. Well back to the point, we just received more pills Juliet; last I heard you were all out."  
Juliet looked down at her feet, too many thoughts running through her mind.  
_"He's doing this to let me know that he knows I'm sleeping with Jack, he wants to rub it in my face. He wants me to know I'm in danger of being pregnant."_  
"I'm sure your very pleased Juliet, I hope it's not too late, whenever you get back you can pass by and pick them up, you know where."  
They both watched Ben get up and walk himself out. Jack was still wondering what Ben was talking about when he noticed Juliet wasn't by his side anymore. He walked through the shallow hallway and found her on the floor desperately rummaging through the cabinets in search of something, judging from her expression and her movements something very important. Jack got on his knees next to her, doing his best to organize the mass of this she was tossing all over the place.  
"Jules what is it? What are you looking for?"  
"I need to find it Jack, it has to be here, I had one."  
"Find what?"  
"A pregnancy test Jack!"  
Juliet kept throwing everything about and seeking out the small box, Jack was now frozen in time, expressionless and speechless. It was a few seconds before he felt ready to ask her another question.  
"Why are you looking for a pregnancy test? Is it because of what Ben said?"  
Juliets had lost her breath, her eyes round, and her hair was now covering her face as she leaned forward on the ground franticly digging through the huge mess.  
"I can't be pregnant! I can't!"  
"Juliet, why would you think you're pregnant?"  
Jack waited for an answer but didn't receive any. He grabbed her hands that were now a soft grey. Held them tightly in his and with one hand moved a strand of hair that had fallen down her sweet face.  
"Jules, why would you think you're pregnant?"  
"Ben said he hoped it wasn't too late, maybe he knows something, maybe Jacob told him."  
"Who's Jacob?"  
Juliet's eyes were distant once again, and the only way he got her attention was by squeezing her palm  
"Just help me look for the test Jack, please."  
He let her go and together they kept searching for the small box containing the test, finding it ten minutes later, jammed behind a large container of a thick large liquid.  
"What is that?"  
"I'll tell you later Jack, open the box."  
Jack pulled out the thing stick enclosed inside and handed it to her, turning the box around and reading the direction out loud.  
"I know how to do it Jack."  
Jack felt her voice shrill, and worried. He looked in her direction, she was already doing as the box said, so he moved on to read the meanings of what would appear on the stick in five minutes. Five long minutes. She got up and walked up to him. Scared of showing any affection in fear of his rejection, each and every pregnancy she had had before was followed by a distant gesture or an indifferent grin. Maybe this time it would be different.  
_"If I am pregnant, it would be Jacks, what would he do? I have to get off this island."_Jack wrapped his free hand around her waist and kissed the top pf her head.  
"These are five long minutes huh?"  
They both chuckled and she let her head fall into the crook of his neck where she fit so perfectly.  
"No matter what happens Juliet, it's a good think. Ok?"  
She smiled taking this as a good sign.  
"How would it be a good thing Jack? We've only been together twice and I might already be pregnant, I'm so stupid."  
Juliet's old insecurities and judgment about herself was slowly returning, but Jack quickly fixed it.  
"We've been officially together for less than a week, and we've slept together twice, but I'm already falling in love with you, and if anything, I'm looking forward to this. I might not be completely ready, and it's a little…"  
"Fast."  
"Yeah, but if it does happen, it's a good thing, for us."  
Juliet started crying, tears started swaying down her cheeks for the hundredth time this week, but once again from happiness.  
"Don't cry Jules."  
Juliet sobbed into his chest.  
"I'm happy Jack."  
He laughed and squeezed her firmly into him.  
"Hey, ten years from now, we'll look back on this day and say to each other… why were we so scared, it was the best thing that ever happened to us?..."  
Her sobs were turning into a happy girly giggle.  
"Ten years from now?"  
"Mhm, and then it'll be 15, and then 20, and then 30."  
"Wow."  
Juliet looked up at the clock hanging in her bathroom and there were still three minutes left. He noticed her staring and kissed her cheek.  
"Maybe you should stay; I'll go and get the woman."  
"No Jack, I might not even be pregnant, maybe Ben just wanted me to freak out. I'm going with you."  
"Well, if you are pregnant its safer here. You have to think about…"  
"I'm going Jack."  
One thing he didn't understand was how easily she controlled him, he couldn't say no to her, they were equals, in each others eyes, they were both powerful and smart, and neither thought any less of the other. He didn't feel the need to protect her, but he wanted to, and she didn't feel as if she needed to pretend to be someone she wasn't, or lie and break him down, because being her self around him was just right.  
"Ok, well what do you say we go now, either wise we'll be late."  
"What about the test?"  
"It'll be our little surprise for when we get back, or reason to hurry back."  
She smiled staring lovingly into his eyes and stepped up just enough to kiss him slowly.  
"Let's go."  
They both headed out, grabbing their bags on their way out. Walking by the cages but not stopping or even looking at the faces of the enclosed people inside them. To them Jack definitely seemed like a bad guy, like an other.  
They walked for two hours, stopping only a few times.  
They talked about everything; they even started thinking about baby names.  
"I like the name… Carrie… "  
"Carrie? Like that psycho in the movie?"  
Juliet stifled a giggle and defended her choice of name.  
"She wasn't a psycho, she was just in a bad situation."  
"Come up with sane names, like how bout Elle? Or Eloise?"  
"That second one is nice. What if it's a boy?"  
"hmmm, Robert? Naw I don't like it."  
"How about… Prescott?"  
"Prescott? That's it, its official, your not naming our child Jules, what kind of name is Prescott?."They walked on, sometimes hand in hand others apart.  
They finally reached the caves and within minutes of standing there they heard twigs snapping and from within the jungle Juliet saw the familiar woman appear holding nothing but a small wooden… log, in her hand.  
"Ben? Benjamin?"  
Juliet silently pulled out some torn clothes from her bag, damped it with a clear liquid from a bottle and started approaching the woman's back. Jack grabbed her hip and pulled her back.  
"What is that?"  
"When she inhales it it'll knock her out for at least two hours."  
"Is it safe?"  
"Of course Jack."  
Jack took it from her hand and pushed her up behind a rock.  
"I'll do it."  
Juliet pulled out her gun and was ready to shoot anybody that popped out from the jungle trying to defend the frail woman.  
Nobody did, she was all alone as planned.


	14. Happy Face

"_Prescott? Presscot? No, what is she thinking?"_  
"What are you thinking Jack?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your thinking about the pregnancy test aren't you?"  
"Well, I am now."  
_"She obviously hopes she's not pregnant, how can I tell her that for some reason deep down, I would love nothing more than for her to have my child, not because I love her, not yet, I know it'll get there soon, but because… it might be my last shot."_  
"You want to talk about it Jack?"  
"Do you?"  
Juliet frowned as if not knowing, she didn't really want to, she felt guilty, and she expected him to lash out at her any minute now, just like Edmund had the two times she got pregnant while with him, and just like Goodwin had that once. She had begged him to let her keep it, she swore she would do all the research in the world, and that she would make sure her and her baby were safe, but him and Ben didn't agree. She had less than a month, she's been pregnant three times but she's never seen her baby bump, she's never felt it, she's never even gotten strange cravings.  
_"I understand Goodwin though; he only wanted what was best for me." _Those late nights when she would find herself crying and rubbing her childless belly, he would lie next to her and cry, cry because he wanted it too, but while on this island it was impossible, and Goodwin did not want to leave…ever.  
"What were you thinking about before?"  
"On how I'm gonna manage to carry this lady the rest of the way."  
They both laughed and Juliet removed a strand of hair from her face.  
"Oh c'mon Jack, she doesn't look heavy."  
"Yeah she doesn't look heavy; I wanna see you carry her for two hours straight."  
She took a bottle of water popping out of her bag and threw it at him, he took a sip and threw it back.  
"Ok Julie lets go."  
Juliet froze, he had called her Julie. It felt so wrong. That's what Goodwin called her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing lets go."  
She walked ahead of him the rest of the way, only looking back a few times and answering his questions in a monotonous voice, he didn't notice how distant she was, he was too busy struggling with this woman weighing him down.  
They waited outside the others village for some time, making sure they were all in their homes, it was very late, they had already knocked Anne out twice, she wouldn't be able to take much more. Jack ran to Juliet's house and slid inside carefully placing the tied up woman on the couch. Making sure the ropes weren't on too tight.  
Juliet was only a few steps behind. Instead of leaving Anne in the living room where anyone would easily see her, they decided to take her into the guest bedroom, it was tiny, dark, and it had no windows, it was perfect.  
They tied her to the bed in a sitting position, precautious to use more rope than needed.  
"That should hold her down, she's a small woman."  
"That's what you think."  
Mumbled Jack under his breath.  
"She doesn't feel like a small woman."  
Juliet started walking out to grab a drink.  
"I can't imagine what would happen if you had to carry ME the two hours."  
Jack grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him, pressing her hips slightly into him, and running his stubble over the delicate skin of her neck and her cheek.  
"I would carry you anywhere."  
Just as he began leaving butterfly kisses down her neck she remembered the pregnancy test.  
"Jack, the test."  
Without another word they both raced to the bathroom, Jack ran straight towards the garbage can where he pulled the little box out of the trash can.  
"Ok, the happy face means we're not pregnant, and the sad face means we are."  
Jacks forehead scrunched up and he chuckled at the way the results were presented.  
"Well these are unmistakable… Dharma."  
Juliet's shaking hand picked up the stick and held it up; they both peeked in, both of them secretly hoping to find a sad face waiting for them.  
….  
"Are you ok Jules?"  
She wasn't crying, she made herself promise she wouldn't cry, she had cried to many times already.  
"Yes Jack. I'm fine."  
She was standing up against the door where they were keeping Annie. He walked over to her and hugged her, her arms wrapping around his waist.  
"It's dumb to want something you never had right?"  
Jack kissed the top pf her blonde mane, and smiled.  
"No, I wanted it to be sad face too."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
….  
The old alarm clock went off and Juliet rolled over in bed realizing she had only slept for a few hours. She looked at the clocks red numbers that were still a blur in her tired and sleepless vision.  
_"Four thirty." _  
Juliet stepped put of bed and her feet landed right into her shoes. She buttoned up the top buttons of her shirt and walked towards the guest room, finding Jack dozed off on a small wooden chair next to Anne's bed. She was wide awake, but still.  
"Hello Juliet, I remember you."  
Juliet walked into the room, not breaking eye contact with Anne.  
"I remember you two."  
Juliet gently tapped Jacks back and slowly stirred him out of his sleep. He woke up and the new and refreshed energy just radiated off of him.  
"It's time Jack."  
"Oh, ok." Juliet handed Jack a gun and loaded her own with a few dharma bullets.  
"What are you two gonna do to me?" Anne protested.  
Juliet stepped closer to Anne and firmly punched the woman's cheekbone, causing a thin stream of blood to roll down her pale cheek.  
Jack had witnessed once again the coldness that lay underneath Juliets warm exterior, he had seen it before but all the other times had been different, the last times he knew this wasn't like her, but the evilness bubbling out from her now seemed sincere to her personality, and it appeared to be a part of her.  
"What was that for Jules? She didn't say anything wrong."  
"I know, but when I was the kidnapped one she would hurt me for simply asking her for water."  
Anne spit out and a few specs of blood tainted the white bed sheets she was on.  
"Do you remember Anne? Do you remember how you dislocated my shoulder for saying your name."  
Jack pulled Juliet back a few inches and reminded her they needed her alive.  
"Ok Jack, go get Ben, remember don't say or do anything suspicious, make sure he comes alone."  
"I know."  
Jack turned around and started walking towards the door but looked back once to kiss Juliet goodbye. Thinking to him self that if something went wrong that kiss would be the last. He walked to Ben's house and knocked on the door twice, by the third knock the door was already opening.  
_"Juliet was right; Ben does wake up at four." _  
"Well Good morning Jack, may I help you?"  
"Morning Ben, Juliet asked me to call you."  
"What for? If it's the pills I can just give them to you."  
"No I don't think it's that, she would like to see you."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, ummm, ok."  
Ben stepped out and closed the door behind him, together they walked back to Juliets house, making small and petty conversation. When they reached the house Jack opened it and they both stepped in. Jack locked the door and told Ben Juliet was in the bedroom.  
"Ok, I'll wait for her out here."  
"Oh no, I think she wants to show you something."  
Just as Ben made it into the frame of the hallway Jack ran up behind him and threw him against the wall, binding his hands behind his back. They struggled for a few seconds but Bens limp and weak arms were too simple for Jack to control. Jack pushed and shoved him the rest of the way towards the guest room.


	15. In Miami

Ben fixed his vision on the blonde woman tied to the bed

Ben fixed his vision on the blonde woman tied to the bed. He didn't need to rub his eyes, he didn't need to look twice, all he needed was one glance of the short blonde hair that was draping the sides of her thin feminine face. After a few rigid seconds staring blankly at Anne he noticed Juliet standing over her with a gun pointed to her chest. He knew he had no need to speak, Juliet would explain everything to him. He loosened his arms and Jack led him to the small wooden chair he had been sitting on earlier. Without any resistance or hesitation at all he took a seat and looked up at Juliet.  
"Good morning Juliet, what a nice way to start the day."  
Juliet remained still, firmly holding the gun, and resisting the temptation of killing Ben then and there.  
"We need to make a deal with you Ben."  
Ben looked over at Jack who had just broken the awkward silence.  
"Or what?"  
Juliet felt the anger forming in her stomach at the insinuation that nothing would be done so she repositioned the gun from Anne's chest to her head.  
"Or I kill her."  
Juliet nudged the tip of the gun against Anne's head causing her to grunt with discomfort.  
"If you want something from him don't think using me will get it for you…"  
Anne was just getting started and had plenty more she wanted to get off her chest, things about Ben as well as Juliet and Jack.  
Juliet rolled her tired blue eyes and slammed the gun against her already bleeding face, causing Ben to shift forward a little, unclear of how or why.  
Jack noticed Bens concerned reaction towards the woman him and Juliet were holding hostage, he found it strange yet refreshing, as if deep down Ben really did have a soul, really deep down.  
"She has nothing to do with anything between you and I Juliet, just let her go."  
"Let her go? Like you let me go?"  
Ben inhaled deeply, thinking of an emotional answer, his train of thought only coming to one conclusion.  
"Like I am going to let you go Juliet, so you can be with your sister, who I saved."  
"No Ben."  
Fifty six long seconds passes, without anybody exchanging a word; Anne was sprawled back on the bed, the spot of blood next to her head getting bigger by the minute.  
"I hate the agreements we come to."  
Jack couldn't help but chuckle, the strained look shot at him by Juliet immediately took the smile off his face, to make up for it he decided he would get things rolling.  
"We want to get off the island Ben."  
"Oh, Juliet's leaving today already. You can leave with her."  
Ben was already rejoicing in the fast agreement they had reached, he didn't really want to let Jack go but they were bargaining with Anne's life, he had no choice.  
"No Ben, I don't want to leave with Juliet… not yet."  
Bens back hit the back of the chair roughly, giving up all power, knowing their demands would be greater. That's when Juliet jumped in.  
"The boat hold up to ten people and the marine holds that as well."  
"What are you getting at Juliet?"  
"Right now you have two, two ships and two submarines. We're using two of them today."  
"What are you talking about Juliet? Locke blew up our last submarine."  
Juliet started giggling, a crazy, sad and mad giggle.  
"I believed you Ben, I was so so stupid."  
"Juliet Locke really did blow up the last one."  
"Do you think I'm stupid Ben? We were together for a while, have you forgotten who you're talking to? You have two, right here right now."  
She was right, he knew it, and he knew that right now they could see it on his face as well.  
"I'm not letting all of your people go Jack."  
"Yeah you kind of will Ben."  
"Stay out of this Juliet."  
Juliet grabbed the small mane of blonde dripping in blood and repositioned it on the back board of the bed with a loud bang. Her fist started forming and she started putting her weight behind it.  
"Ok, ok. Who leaves first?"  
Jack and Juliet looked at each other, friendship, companionship, maybe even love glowing off of their smiles.  
"Juliet and I will leave in the last one."  
"The last one will take at least two days to get back, if it gets back at all."  
"You better hope it does Ben." Juliet once again pulled on the weak strand of hair limply falling onto the woman's cheekbone.  
"Jack help her, she's bleeding profusely."  
Jack walked forward trying to take a look at the deep wound on Anne's face but was pushed away by Juliet.  
"It's a deep cut, I'll stitch it up and care for it… once the first group leaves… you better hurry Ben."

"Kate… once you get there, you run. You start running and don't ever stop, ok?"  
"I'm not going Jack."  
Tears started rolling down both their eyes.  
For same or different reasons? Nobody knows yet.  
"Just go Kate."  
"No Jack. I'm leaving when you leave."  
Jack had already said goodbye to Hurley, Sun, Jin, Claire, and the baby. They were the first group.  
Jack was holding Kate tightly in his arms, foreheads touching and lips barely apart.  
"Please Kate, just go."  
Kate's begging was now turning into a demand.  
"No! Let someone else take my place! Send Desmond!"  
All the faces in the group of people turned to him, he didn't protest, in fact he would love that, he would see his Penny sooner.  
After long minutes of arguing Jack agreed, for the first time giving into Kate's annoyance.  
They all waved goodbye to their friends, shouting promises and wishes of a good future.  
Jack returned with his friends to the house in which the women were all being kept.  
"Jack?"  
"Yes Sayid?"  
"I am sorry I didn't not trust you."  
"Oh it's ok Sayid, It all did look pretty bad."  
"No, please Jack, I should have known you would never harm any of us."  
Jack only smiled and patted the mans back.  
"You are a good friend, person, and a good man."  
"Thanks Sayid, you too."  
The men hugged long enough for a few pats on the back and then they went their separate ways. Jack making his way around the house speaking to everyone, turning around to leave once he reached Kate tear stained face.  
He walked into the house where he found Juliet still sitting next to Anne with the gun tightly in her hand, she wasn't pointing it at her, or slamming her head against the wall, she was simply sitting on the chair next to the woman, staring intently out the window.  
Jacks clumsy steps interrupted her thoughts.  
"Oh, I didn't hear you come in."  
"Sorry I scared you."  
"It's ok."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Home."  
Just the word brought a smile to Juliets face, and her smile made him smile.  
He softly kissed her lips, their first kiss since the morning, it had been an eventful day, the night was setting upon them, today they had gotten the first group of people rescued, tomorrow morning the second, and hopefully the day after that they would go home.  
"Is this love?"  
Juliet asked herself, in that very moment it felt like love, but she wasn't sure.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, I'm just nervous."  
"Don't be, soon we'll be home."  
"We will?"  
"Mhm."  
"Where exactly is our home Jack?"  
The mood turned light and flirtatious.  
"In Miami of course, near you sister and nephew."  
Juliet rose to her feet motioning for him to sit, he did, and she took a seat on his lap.  
"Where do we live in Miami?"  
"Near the beach, do you like the beach?"  
Juliet thought about that for a second, she never really disliked the beach but she had a feeling the beach would bring to many memories.  
"I love the beach."


	16. Jacob Wont Let It!

Kate walked in first, followed by Sawyer, then came Juliet holding the gun between Anne's eyes, and Jack was holding her painfully hard.  
They were to close, to close to home for him to be a gentleman.  
"Ok Ben, once the four of us enter the submarine we will let her go."  
Ben simply nodded not once tearing his eyes away from Anne's.  
"Nice meeting you Juliet."  
The boat started taking them away. The short trip to the submarine was quiet, tense, they wee all nervous but Juliet felt the worse. They reached the submarine within twenty minutes, everybody stepped aside let the four people enter and when Jack let Anne go right before closing the sub door Juliet did one last thing, she shot Anne.  
Jack closed the door quickly and ran to the controls on the sub, the instructions were written on the side wall, it was too simple.  
"What did you do!?"  
"Just go Jack! Now!"  
Kate and Sawyer stood in the sidelines watching the frantic doctors yell at each other.  
"Why did you shoot her!? That wasn't a part of the plan Juliet!"  
"Yes it was Jack! Now Ben can't catch up to us or even try to stop us, he has to worry about her!"  
"What if she dies?!"  
"She won't die! Jacob won't let hat happen!"  
"Oh great! Jacob again! Who is this so called Jacob?! Another one of your boyfriends!?"  
"What!? No!"  
Jack stepped right up against Juliet.  
"Really Juliet? Cause it looks to me like you were everybody's girl on that damn island!"  
Juliet had sensed Jacks anger towards her, after Amelia's visit, which she didn't understand because Amelia loved him, but she sensed it even greater after Goodwin had stopped by to say goodbye  
"What are you talking about Jack?"  
"Did you go at it with everybody on the island or were there certain requirements?"  
Juliet felt her jaw drop, her eyes scanned her surroundings, she didn't know what she was looking for but when she didn't find it all she could think of was lifting her hand and slamming it hard across his face.  
She walked away and stomped her way to the beds, shoving past Kate and Sawyer who had been watching the show devilishly from the side. Jack bit his lower lip and repositioned his jaw.  
He didn't want to fight with her, but after seeing her with Goodwin she should have known it was coming.  
After a painfully long hour of sitting next to Kate and Sawyer listening to them play their stupid little game of "Have you ever", and after listening to the long and boring conversation of nothing in particular but con jobs and alcohol he decided it was time to apologize. He walked over to the bunk beds quietly, as he approached Juliet he saw her curved on the tiny bed, staring at the wall, he thought she was staring at the wall but she was really looking through a small stack of pictures.  
She heard him and although she was mad and hurt she wanted to hear his reason as to why he had lashed out at her like that. He laid behind her, her curves fitting perfectly into him. He wrapped one arm over her waist and started kissing her cheek, and then following the salty taste of tears down her neck.  
"I'm sorry, please don't cry anymore."  
He slid his hand up her shirt, his mind already dozing away into a blissfulness only she had ever given him. Juliet pushed him back and sternly shoved his hand away from her.  
"Don't touch me; you wouldn't want to be with a slut would you?"  
Jack regretted everything he had yelled out at her but she needed to understand that wasn't him, that was the Jack that is scared to death about losing her, the Jack that does stupid things when it comes to women.  
"Juliet I'm sorry. Everything I just said, it was, it was stupid of me, and I only said them because I was angry."  
"Why Jack? Why were you angry? I haven't done anything but help you and your friends get off the island."  
He pulled her into him tightly, not giving her space or time to pull pack.  
"I saw you with Goodwin, I saw how you two were looking at each other, how he held you, and how you let him. It just, it was too much for me…"  
Juliet interrupted Jack.  
"I saw you and Kate."  
"What?"  
"The day the first group left, I saw the way YOU held HER. I didn't freak out about it."  
"Why didn't you?"  
"Why didn't I freak out?"  
Jack nodded, staring into her eyes.  
"Because I'm not scared Jack, I do have doubts, everybody has doubts, I know you might still love her, I know you might never have stopped loving her. And if you do, please don't feel like you have to stay with me, you don't owe me anything. I know Kate was here before me, just like Goodwin was there before you, I chose you Jack but you don't need to choose me."  
Jack kissed her lips and then her cheek, grabbing the pictures that she had left behind her and placing them in her hands.  
"I choose you, I always will."  
Juliet looked down at the picture she was holding, it was of her and Amelia.  
"Did you like Amelia?"  
"Yeah, she loves you very much."  
"I know, she was like my mother on the island, always looking after me, she liked you, very much, maybe more than Goodwin."  
Jack grinned and kissed her forehead.  
"I like her more than Goodwin too."  
She switched the picture, this time it was of her surrounded by four men, Goodwin, Ethan, Luther, and Ben. The smile on her face was genuine, and the way the group had arranged itself seemed like true friendship, the men gathered around her all trying to wrap at least one arm around her thin waist, and her open mouthed smile capturing what seemed to be a pleasant moment forever.  
"This picture was taken before everything happened, I had only been on the island a few months and these guys were my best friends."  
"Ben? A friend?"  
"Believe it or not yeah, he was a great one too. If it wasn't for the psychotic urge of keeping me trapped in the island forever he would've been my best friend."  
Jack laughed and ran his hand through her hair.  
She turned to the next picture and it was of her and Goodwin.  
It was the picture he had been looking for that day in her bedroom, you could see the picture had been taken on the beach, his arm had extended the camera out to take the picture, she was wearing a simple white tank top, her hair was straight and flowing loosely down her shoulders. Juliet was staring straight into the camera with a smile that could light up the world and he was planting a kiss on her cheek, missing her lips by a centimeter. Jack bit his lip and couldn't help but look away momentarily.  
She quickly turned to the next picture searching for the discomfort she had felt strike through his body.  
"No Jules, tell me about that picture too."  
Juliet stayed still for a little, unsure of his request.  
"Really, I'm not scared."  
She smiled and brought back the picture.  
"This was on our last anniversary, he woke me up so early that it was still dark out, we walked to the beach and waited for the sun to come out, that's when we took the picture."  
Jack didn't smile he simply felt the need to say something.  
"You look happy."  
"I think that in that moment…I was."  
As she pulled the picture away to stack it behind the next one he noticed some writing on the back, his hand stopped hers but her grip on the picture tightened.  
"It's private Jack."  
"Private?"  
"I don't think you'd understand."  
He let her hand go and waited for the next picture.  
It was the small picture of her and her sister; they both stared at that one quietly, without the need of a back story or explanation.  
Then she moved to the next picture, it was of her in a long white gown standing next to a handsome young man. He would have thought it was another picture of her and some friend but then he noticed she was wearing a long white veil.  
"This was my wedding day."  
Jack analyzed the man holding her hand in the picture, he was tall, dark black hair with light green eyes, his smile matched hers perfectly and their fingers laced beautifully.  
"This is Mark, he was Edmunds best man."  
"Mark is your ex husband?"  
"Oh no, my ex husband was Edmund, this man is his best man."  
Jack was confused, why would she have a picture of her on her wedding day with the grooms best man and not the groom.  
"I know it's weird but Mark was… we were so close. I swear we were only friends, he tried to convince me not to marry Edmund, on my wedding day he literally locked me in the bathroom and begged me not to walk down the aisle, that it was a mistake."  
"What did you do?"  
"Obviously I married Edmund."  
"What did Mark do?"  
"My wedding day was the last time I ever saw him."  
She moved the picture and it was back to the first one. She stuck the pictures into her bag and let Jacks arms wrap around her. As they struggled with each other to find a comfortable spot refusing the need to lay in different beds the bunk above them creaked piercing through the silence they had mistaken for their own.  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet don't bust our bunks now!"


	17. Traitor?

The submarine was quiet, the dim light given by a few little lamps spread throughout the small metal layout bouncing and reflecting off the walls

The submarine was quiet, the dim light given by a few little lamps spread throughout the small metal layout bouncing and reflecting off the walls. Everything was still, calm, the only noises heard were the steady breathing of the four people who had managed to make themselves fit into the two miniature beds. Sawyer and Kate slumbered on the top bunk, tightly pressed up against each other, while Jack and Juliet slept on the bottom bed, appearing to be happier and more comfortable than ever.  
Sawyer rolled over in his sleep expecting to be greeted by the forgotten pleasure of a mattress, but he was greeted by nothing. The loud thump of his back hitting the floor woke the other three passengers, Jack peered over and saw Sawyer rubbing the back of his head and muttering all kinds of curse words under his breath.  
"These tiny ass beds, they're too small."  
Laughter filled the clamped space, even Sawyer began laughing.  
Juliet watched him get up and stand against the wall facing the beds.  
"Are you ok James?"  
Sawyer looked down at Juliet who was lying down facing him on her side, her blonde hair spread lazily around her and Jacks arms thrown over her stomach, their tightly fixed position making the tiny bunk bed seem huge.  
"I'm fine Barbie, don't worry."  
Juliet defiantly wiggled out of Jacks embrace and she sat up to look at Sawyer.  
"Are you sure?"  
Sawyer nodded still rubbing his head.  
"Let me take a look at it James."  
As Juliet got up reaching for Sawyer everything started shaking, horribly. It was like reliving the turbulence on the airplane, the lights started flickering, and all their bags which had been left on the bunks or on the small table were now on the floor and their contents spilled out and were lost in the commotion. Kate had managed to get off the top bunk with Sawyer and Juliets help, Jack had instinctively risen to the occasion and was in front of the controls and all the puzzling buttons and screens looking for a cause or a reason for the strange turbulence, the only difference was that he wasn't trying to fix things alone this time, Juliet was standing right next to him, holding on to him for support, she wondered how he was able to just stand there without stumbling or rolling allover the room but then the small lights that were illuminating the sub turned red, they stopped flickering and stayed a very bright red.  
"What's going on Jack!?"  
Kate was kneeling on the floor, her arms thrown over her head, yelling and asking Jack what was wrong, once again proving to be the weakest of mind.  
"Jack! Jack!"  
Jack was reading through the buttons and the instructions that were arranged in front of him. He had no idea and it scared him to death. The small screen which indicated the distance and the unidentified location where they were was working perfectly, if anything he noticed that the submarine seemed to be moving slightly faster on the screen.  
"Jack? Is something wrong?"  
Jack was pleased to hear Juliets calm and collected voice, it helped him ignore the flickering lights, the shaking, and the loud shrieking which he had grown accustomed to while on the island.  
"I don't know Juliet."  
"I think it is. I think this is normal."  
"Why do you think so?"  
A fast plunge to the right shook both their rigid postures to the side but Jack quickly grabbed Juliet by the waist and pulled her into him, pinning her against the wall while he held onto some handles which seemed to serve that very purpose.  
"When they brought me to the island I was drugged, they threw some powder in my drink, Ethan said the trip to the island could be very unpleasant. This is probably what he was talking about."  
"You slept through this?"  
"No, I was drugged. I don't know what happened while I was knocked out, when I woke up we had arrived."  
The two doctors looked into each others eyes, his eyes looked different, she noticed certain sadness in them, the same sadness she had noticed before.  
"Jack what is it?"  
Jack pulled himself tighter onto her, the shaking starting to take its toll on his tired arms.  
"Do you know something you're not telling me?"  
"Jules, you're not lying to me right?"  
Juliet didn't need to question his statement, her eyes had.  
"I'm sorry; it's just… forget it, I… I didn't mean it, it's just the stress."  
Juliet shut her eyes and that's when she realized that she had lost Jacks trust, and that it would be a very long time before she got it back, if she ever did at all.  
The turbulence continued, for fifteen or twenty more minutes, just when Jack thought his arms wouldn't be able to hold on any longer the vivid red lights went off, and in just a few seconds were back to normal. Soon after that the violent shaking stopped and he let go of the handles, rubbing his taught muscles roughly.  
Juliet noticed the shot of pain which seemed to wince through his body at the mere tough of his arms, she pulled his hands away and she brought them to his side.  
"That's too rough, I'll do it."  
They walked towards Sawyer and were surprised to find him sitting on the floor his legs pressed against the wall, and Kate sitting on the bottom bed, shaken up by the past half hour.  
"Are you ok Kate?"  
"Yes Jack."  
As Jack walked forward to console and make sure Kate was fine he stepped on some of Juliets pictures.  
"Juliet, I think your things rolled out of your bag, look some of your pictures are here."  
Jack bent over and picked up two pictures, he saw that one of them was the picture of Juliet with Goodwin and he managed to see only one thing from the "private" dedication, a date, and it was today's date. Goodwin had made that dedication that same morning, when they said their goodbyes. This made him want to skim through everything but Juliet had already pulled the pictures out of his hand.  
"I'm gonna look for the rest of my things."  
Jack turned around and sat next to Kate, putting one arm on her back and pulling her into him, a sign of affection which she had missed and he hadn't realized he had to.  
Juliet packed all her things in the bag and zipped it up. The side of her eyes caught the image of Jack and Kate sitting on the bed, cuddling and smiling, although her true emotions and thoughts were bubbling with anger and fear of losing him, she couldn't help but admit to herself that that picture looked perfect, they seemed indisputably satisfied with each other.  
_"I wonder if his eyes look like that when he looks at me. Do we look this great together?"_  
As she turned around trying to forget about Jack and Kate she shifted her attention to the screen, that shaking had sped them up, the small submarine on the screen was now yellow instead of red.  
_"I can't believe he doubts me, now. He still doubts whose side I'm on." _She remembered Jacks arms so she pulled a small tube of cream she had packed into her bag back at Othersville but when she turned around she saw Kate massaging his arm. She put the tube of cream back into her bag and took a seat at the small table, in front of Sawyer. Minutes passed and neither one of them said a word, occasionally their eyes met but no words were exchanged.  
"Hey, Juliet, thanks for…for everything."  
Juliet smiled, he had actually called her by her actual name. He stared at her smile, at her eyes, at her lips, before he knew it he was asking himself what it would be like to kiss her, to hold her. The silence between the two was getting uncomfortable and Sawyer commenced the conversation.  
"What's the first thing your gonna do when we get back? Your nails?"  
Juliet laughed quietly and looked down at her short clear nails.  
"No, I'm gonna find my sister and nephew."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yes."  
"She single?"  
They both chuckled this time. Her eyes took a quick glance towards the bunk beds but she didn't see Jack or Kate.  
"What are you going to do James?"  
"I'm gonna go visit a friend… her names Clementine."  
Juliet recognized the name, she smiled, she was glad, he smiled right back at her.  
"Does Kate know about her?"  
Sawyers smile faded,  
"Do you?"  
She was about to tell him about how she had read his file the day she had electrocuted him in the jungle but the screen started beeping and a small orange light bulb was flashing.


	18. trust HER!

"Nine hours

"Nine hours? Are you sure that's what it means?"  
Juliet's impatience with Jack was turning more and more obvious with every passing second.  
"Yes Jack, I'm sure. But obviously you don't trust me so why don't you check yourself, or better yet why don't you let Kate do it!"  
Sawyer scrunched up his face humorously and watched as Juliet sped by them towards the miniature bathroom all the way at the back of the sub marine. Without looking at the screen or reading any of the papers in front of him he followed Juliet to the bathroom. Putting his ear to the door and listening for anything, but he heard nothing.  
"Juliet?"  
He knocked on the door a few times and to his surprise it gave in to the weak knocking, he smiled thinking to himself that that was pretty easy, but she hadn't realized she hadn't locked, as he slowly slid his face into the diminutive excuse for a bathroom she literally closed the door in his face. Knocking his head back by the impact to his nose, that she had once admired and hoped for in her future children.  
"Owwww" Jack slammed his weight against the wall behind him and held his nose tightly, trying to trap the bright red flow of blood streaming down his chin onto his clothes and the floor. He tilted his head back and moved toward the beds. Kate ran to his side as Sawyer laughed uncontrollably.  
"You shouldn't mess with her doc, when she gets mad she's mad."  
"Tell me about it, one time she flipped me over in less than a second."  
Sawyer grinned towards Kate who had just shared a very valuable piece of information he had not known before.  
_"Kate got her ass kicked by the evil doctor… cute." _  
"You and Juliet got in a fight?"  
Kate lied Jack down on the bed and made sure his head was tilted back, she grabbed some gauzed and tried to stuff them down his nose, Jacks grunts and fast but clumsy movements proving that doctors really were the worst patients.  
"Yeah… twice I guess."  
Kate had dismissed the subject… she figured neither of them ended well.  
"Do tell."  
"Oh c'mon Sawyer, who cares, what happened… happened."  
"I care."  
Kate looked into his soft green eyes that she had gotten lost in so many times.  
"Once I tried to attack her with… some pole I found, but she… I don't even know what she did all I know is that I was on the floor in less than 3 seconds. And the second time it was raining, we fell into mud, and I ended up dislocating her shoulder."  
"So then the score is even… one to one."  
Sawyer turned away grimacing at the heavy blood raining onto the small gauze Kate was holding against his nose. Secretly indulging the thought of Kate and Juliet fighting, wet and in mud. He got up and walked towards the bathroom, knocking a few times and attempting to open the small door.  
"Go away Jack!"  
"Jack? Poor Jack can't even talk right now; you slammed the life right out of him."  
Juliet opened the door, the small puddle of blood at her feet quickly capturing her attention.  
"Oh my god Jack."  
With a turn of the head she saw Jack spread out on the bed, his head still tilted back and his hands clutching the thick fabric covering the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
She sat next to Kate placing her hands on the sides of his face, she looked down on him and shuddered at the damage a simple shut of the door had done. His nose was crooked and the small cut on his nose was bleeding wildly.  
"Jack, I'm so sorry."  
Jack put one hand over her cheek and pulled her down for a peck on the lips, a speckle of blood rubbing onto the tip of her nose.  
"It's ok, I deserve it."  
They both chuckled and she quickly took over the role of doctor and guardian, without even asking whether it would be given to her. She sat Jack up and pulled out more gauzes from the bag.  
"Don't you know you can't tilt your head back when your nose is bleeding? Gosh Jack you're a doctor aren't you."  
He laughed but his attention wasn't on the blood, or the indescribable flash of pain running vertically across his face, it was on her, her light blue eyes that had red lines running spontaneously down and across them, his attention was on the rosy puffiness around her fair white skin, and on how it was all his fault.  
His hands grasped at her waist, his lips roughly trying to reach her lips, or any part of her for that matter. He wanted to show her how he felt, but she consistently pushed him off and kept tending to the smashed up nose in front of her.  
"Jack… I think your nose is broken."  
"Really? How could that be, you closed the door so gently."  
Juliet looked down and sadness took over her expression and her body movements.  
"Oh no Jules, it was a joke."  
Juliet sobbed and her eyes got a little shinier than before.  
"I'm sorry Jack, I was just so mad."  
"It's ok Jules, I know, I'm sorry, I've been so stupid."  
Juliet nodded and she grabbed his very delicate nose, without time to even think about it she fixed it into place.  
Kate and Sawyer who were sitting at the small table wide eyed and shocked.  
"I think she killed him Kate."  
Kate looked over at Sawyer and chuckled.  
"It wouldn't surprise me."


	19. PS

"How much time left

"How much time left?"  
Jack walked and sat next to Sawyer, his nose covered with a few gauzes and taped to the stubble on his cheek. Juliet had smashed up his nose pretty good.  
"I don't know about three hours."  
They both heard a soft thud coming from the beds and they both peered over, it was Kate who had bumped herself against the wall. Juliet was lying down on the top bed this time, she had tied her waist down with some belts that were attached to the mattress and Kate had just fallen asleep. The two men stared blankly at the floor for a while. Knowing that they had nothing in common, that they didn't really want to form any kind of bond or friendship, but having spent enough time, and shared some pretty intense experiences to owe it to one another.  
"What do we do?"  
Jack looked over at Sawyer who was playing with the zipper of Juliet's bag.  
"What do we do once we get to land? What's gonna be waiting for us outside this sub?"  
Jack hadn't thought about it, and the f act that Sawyer had killed him.  
"You and I will walk out first, make sure Juliet and Kate stay inside, when we say its safe we all get out of here, and…"  
Jack didn't know what to say, what would they do? Where would they be?  
"We go our separate ways." Sawyer finished.  
"No, we stay together, figure out where we are, a place to stay, and then we start looking for the rest."  
Sawyer grinned and thought of the famous line. Live together, die alone. He had always hated it.  
"What if someone is waiting for us outside this thing?"  
"We have guns, we fight."  
Sawyer smiled and look at Jack straight in t he eyes.  
"Good."  
Their tense conversation had ended, at least Sawyer planned on helping it end.  
"Hey doc, you wanna play a game?"  
Jack faked a smile, h e knew what game it was… it was that stupid game he was playing with Kate.  
"Naw Sawyer, I'd rather just… talk?"  
"Talk?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok, you screwing Juliet yet?"  
Jack chuckled and avoided Sawyers eyes.  
"Can you check if Juliet has more gauze in her bag? I should change these."  
Sawyer searched jacks eyes for his answer but his blank stare didn't give in. He zipped open the bag and two pictures sprang out. Sawyer grabbed the first one and widened his eyes at the image of Juliet with another male.  
"Well lookey here, our good doctors got herself a boy toy."  
Jack turned his face knowing he would never live this down in the eyes of Sawyer, and then is when he remembered the dedication.  
"Just stick it back in the bag… please just stick it in the bag."  
Sawyer turned the picture over and found the dedication.  
"Whoa, pretty deep stuff… have you read this doc?"  
"No."  
"You should." Sawyer handed the picture to Jack, Jack checked to make sure Juliet was sleeping and then his complete attention was turned to the photograph.  
"To my Julie,  
I can't begin to tell you how I feel, you should know by now. I know I haven't been perfect, and that our lives together here on the island would have been better if I wouldn't have been so stubborn all the time but you should know that everything I did, I did for us.  
I am truly happy that you are leaving the island; I want you to go to your sister, live a happy and fulfilled life, but know that I will always love you. You chose Sheppard and I would understand why, he's taking you home, but does he love you? Like I've loved you? I will always think of you, when I wake up and before I sleep, no matter where or who your with, you will always be mine…please don't try to forget me, and someday tell stories about how we fought all odds to be together.  
I love you more than anything,  
Goodwin.  
p.s. keep the chin kisses our special thing."Jack read it once, and stuck it back in her bag.  
"Don't you dare tell her I read it Sawyer."  
Sawyer could have poked fun at Jack, he could have used it as blackmail, but he decided that for the first time in a long time, sarcasm and humor didn't fit the moment.  
He simply nodded and shifted in the chair.  
"Now we just wait."  
Jack nodded and he changed the subject.  
"What are going back for Sawyer?"  
Sawyer took a few seconds to think it over.  
"I'm going back for a very special lady, I wanna make things right."  
Jack sat up and leaned forward.  
"Does Kate know?"  
"Relax doc, it's my daughter… her names Clementine."  
Jack sat back and smiled.  
_"Clementine? And I made fun of Jules for Prescott."_

Kate and Juliet had been awake for the past two hours and they were expecting to arrive to land any time now. The four sat around the table and in front of the screens.  
Seep in conversation on where they would go, who they would see, and learning more about each other in these few hours than any other time on the island.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
The screen changed, it was now giving instruction on how to submerge, and right there to follow and carry them out were Jack and Juliet.  
A loud clank let them know they had touched land… or some sort of platform.  
They waited a few minutes, waiting for something, any sign of people outside.  
When nothing happened Jack pulled out the gun from his bag and motioned for Sawyer to do the same. Kate and Juliet were already forming a line behind Jack when he turned around and grabbed Juliet's hand.  
" I'm going out first, Sawyer second, you two stay here, when we say so you come out."  
"No Jack, I'm right there with you."  
"Juliet, you haven't seen your sister in three years, we've gotten this far, please let me take you home… alive."  
Juliet uttered a silent no, and her eyes were searching for his, she knew she could break him, she always did.  
"No Jules, I'm not gonna give in, stay in here and I'll get you when it's safe."  
Jack turned around and climbed up the metal bars. He stepped out looked around, they were on a beach shore, on a small wooden port. Sawyer and him walked around, checked for tracks on the sand and there was nothing. The water was an infant blue, and there were large rocks and what appeared to be sea weed lining the shore.  
Jack went back in for Kate and Juliet. Once all three were outside they ran, they ran off the deck and towards the buildings in the far distance.  
"We're in Miami Jack! We're home!"  
Juliet was crying and Jack was crying as well. Holding her in his arms for only a few seconds before Kate pointed out the exaggeratedly large fence blocking their exit towards freedom. He walked up the front, leaving Kate, Juliet and Sawyer behind him.  
He noticed the space between the bars of the fence and decided they were all in sh ape to climb it.  
"Jack!"  
The loud shriek made Jack jump back and what he saw made his heart stop.  
Those shagged rocks and large packs of sea weed were everything but, they were men in uniform, camouflaging with the beach. And the first person the men of about twelve had crept on was Juliet. She was unconscious and in the arms of a tall built man who had a scar running down his left cheek. Jack pointed the gun at the man, they had Sawyer and Kate too, all three knocked out and being carried by the large men in uniform  
"You can't shoot."  
"Who are you?"  
"We know who you are Jack, we know who you all are. We wont hurt you."  
"You won't hurt us? What did you do to her? What did you do to Juliet?"  
"Don't worry about her Jack; she'll be fine, they all will. This is the same substance you used on Anne."  
"How do you know?"  
"We're with Mr. Linus, but don't worry we are only here to make sure you leave safely and that you don't say anything about any of this."  
"Give her to me."  
"I can't Jack."  
"I'm taking her with me, you're gonna put the gun down and give in, if you don't I'll kill her."  
Jack noticed the genuine look of sympathy on the mans face, and this brought him to an acute awareness of just how close he might be to losing someone who, surprisingly, he now couldn't imagine living without. He swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded, and threw the gun down.


	20. Juliet

Juliet opened her eyes, slowly, blinking with discomfort at the light filtering through a large window in front of her, she tried to move but she was being held by someone, she started kicking and swinging her hands without noticing t hat the person who

Juliet opened her eyes, slowly, blinking with discomfort at the light filtering through a large window in front of her, she tried to move but she was being held by someone, she started kicking and swinging her hands without noticing t hat the person who was holding her had been Jack.  
"Jules, stop! It's ok! It's me, I'm here!"  
He held her tighter and she hid her crying face against his chest, holding him tighter than she had ever held anyone before. He whispered into her sweet smelling hair.  
"It's ok; everything is going to be ok… I promise."  
They sat like that, holding onto one another a few minutes until Juliet pulled out from his embrace and looked around the empty room, it was all white, white walls, white tiled floor, and white shades that were now pulled to the sides letting the strong sun burn through the clear thin glass of the window, reminding her of the way kids burn ants with a magnifying glass.  
"Where are we Jack?"  
"We're in Miami, don't worry they say this is only a procedure, that we'll be able to go soon."  
Juliet snorted, pain echoing through her short stifle.  
"I should have known Ben would do this."  
Jack pulled her tighter into him, and as he kissed the salty tears off her face the same tall man walked in through the door.  
"Doctor Sheppard… doctor Burke. It's time."  
A few tears rolled down Juliets face, and Jack felt her trembling body giving into her emotions. Juliet could imagine what was going to happen, they would mark her again, slower, more painful than last time, and then they would send her back. Or they would kill Jack right in front of her and then send her back. It was too much for her she would rather die. As the hefty man approached the two Jack positioned himself in front of Juliet, blocking any contact between her and the man.  
"Relax Jack, I'm not going to hurt you… or her."  
"Who are you?"  
The man stepped back leaving his hands in the air for Jack to see.  
"I have no weapons one me, and I would not hurt you or your girlfriend. I'm actually a good guy here, just please come with me, the sooner you do so the sooner you will be free."  
"Who are you?" Jack repeated.  
"My name is Alex, I was hired by Mr. Linus to manage and control the people he lets off the island."  
Jack stepped back a few feet, pushing Juliet with him.  
"I work for Mr. Linus Jack, but I'm a very good friend of Goodwin."  
Alex's vision had shifted from Jacks eyes to Juliets. He smiled and stepped forward.  
"Will you two follow me please?"  
Juliet stepped up from behind Jack, and he hesitantly followed.  
_"He wouldn't hurt her, if anything Goodwin would make a plan to help her."_Juliet grabbed his hand, and once again the roles had been flipped around without consent. Now she was the brave, worry free one, leading him and consoling him into believing that everything would be all right.  
Alex walked out of the small room where Jack and Juliet were being kept, the door outside was white… right across was a black door. No sign or number, just darkness.  
Alex noticed the curiosity in their eyes, and he nodded.  
"Yes, that's where your friends are being kept."  
How ironic that Juliet and Jack were being kept in a white room, with light, and … and hope. While Kate and Sawyer were being held in a back room, shady and bleak.  
Jack wanted to ask about Kate, make sure she was ok, but for now he just needed to know what was going on.  
They walked into an office like room, very small, cramped with a large desk, a mountain of files and papers thrown across it.  
"I'm sorry for the mess."  
Jack and Juliet stared at the man.  
"Please take a seat."  
They sat, in front of the desk; Alex took a seat in his large burgundy chair, and rested his elbows on the surface of a large pile of papers.  
"Ok… I'm Alex, I'm in charge of making sure everybody who Mr. Linus lets off the island never mentions it to anybody ever again. Most times I even have to make sure that the group of people is separated and never again find each other."  
Juliet slid her hand into Jacks, squeezing it lightly, he squeezed it back and she knew what he was trying to say.  
_"I'm not gonna let that happen to us." _  
"Those were my instructions when I was told about the four of you. I was supposed to leave you in a dark alley way, alone. Far away from Miami, and very far away from Sheppard. As for doctor Sheppard I was to let you leave with Austen. James was to leave alone as well. Exempt Sheppard and Austen no one else was to ever see each other again."  
"What about my other friends, the ones that came before us?"  
"They all swore not to say a word; I wasn't given any special orders on any of them."  
A great pressure was pulled off of Jacks chest and he smiled. Juliet leaned forward and stared into Alex's eyes.  
"What does this have to do with Goodwin?"  
"You're more beautiful than I remember."  
Jack was confused, and Juliet was confused too. She had never met this man, at least she didn't think she had.  
"Have we met?"  
"Oh no."  
Alex's sly smile puzzled Jack.  
_"Great this guy wants her too." _A few seconds of an awkward silence took over them, the three staring vacantly at one another.  
"I met Goodwin a few months back, on one of my visits to the island. He carried a picture of a very gorgeous woman named Juliet with him… everywhere. And the nights we had to work together were filled with stories of you, he loves you so much Dr. Burke."  
Juliet smiled, reminiscing in the memory of a man who would do anything for her.  
"Well, we became very good friends, and just last night I received a very brief message from him, begging me to dismiss Benjamin's orders, to let you, the man you love, and your friends go free. I got in contact with him and told him I could send you back, that I would get rid of the other man, but he said he needed you to be happy, and that he didn't do that for you anymore. I have never met a man like him, and because I respect him so much I am willing to risk my job and my life and grant him this one favor."  
Juliet was crying, Jack squeezed her hand and thanked the man sitting in front of them.  
"Oh and one more thing he asked me to do."  
He pulled out a small white paper from his pocket and handed it to Juliet.

Rachel Burke  
854 NW 31 AVE Miami, FL 33125

Juliet held the paper against her chest and her tears were now falling faster but she was smiling, almost laughing.  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
Alex got up, and so did Jack and Juliet, Alex hugged Juliet lightly, the way a an old friend does.  
"Don't thank me, thank Goodwin."

The three walked to the black door that was keeping Kate and Sawyer trapped.  
As t hey walked Alex gave very simple directions.  
"Ok, I'm gonna let your friends out, and once we get outside you all run. Run and don't stop for anything or anyone. I made sure the people on my section aren't around, I tried and cleared the way as much as I could, but if some one catches any of you, don't say I did this, Mr. Linus would have me …."  
Juliet held his hand.  
"I know."  
They smiled at each other. Alex opened the door, Sawyer and Kate were in opposite directions of the room, and obviously they had had a fight.  
As Kate looked over she saw Jack and her eyes instantly stated glowing.  
"Jack!"  
She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring everybody else in the room.  
Alex called for all of them to follow him, Sawyer rose to his feet and they all walked out of the long narrow hallway. Jack grabbed Juliets hand in his and he ran, yelling for Sawyer and Kate to follow them. They ran, ran for what seemed an eternity for them, on the hectic sprint Kate tripped and when she saw Jack look over his shoulder, yell for her to hurry but not show an ounce of intention to stop, or help her, the truth she had been denying hit her like a tidal wave.  
Jack had chosen Juliet.


End file.
